Secrets of the fire
by Adalbjorn
Summary: The legend of the FOURTH rider. What would happen if a young boy who lives in a monastery far up north in the spine would get a dragon to hatch for him. Will he run straight to Galbatorix as the laws say, or will he keep the egg and seek out the varden. O
1. Prolouge

"We've almoust got her" a loud voice called from the dark night of northren Alageasia. "Lets split up, that way we will get her sooner" another voice then said.

The skies were heavy and soaked with rain. The only thing lightening up the skies were the lightnings, and with them the thunders that roared the heavens like the earth it self was tearing apart. One could almoust feel the power that laid within the air.

If anybody would have stood in the middle of the storm, he would not see anything, only hear the magnificent sound that occasioanally was heard through the rourings of the thunders. It was the sound of the ones that followed, and the one beeing followed.

"_No worries little one, were almoust there, and when your'e in there, they cant get you" , _she said

She flew around a large mountain called the hammer by the local folks, because if standing at it's roots, you would feel like it was going down on you, just like a hammer. She flew a few dozen feets above the ground, to her left was nothing but the storm, but to her right a cliff. Suddenly a strange blue stone came out of the cliff wall. Normally she wouldnt have noticed it in the rain, it was so small, but fate had another plan. A lightning came stabbing through the air and just seconds before she flew past it, she cought a glimps at it as it shoned at the litghtnings light. She tried to steady herself to get a better look at the stone, but it was rather hard in the wind. She decided that she couldn't keep this on, they would just get to her faster, so she stuck her claws into the cliff and held tight. When she had the grip she wanted, she examined the stone and noticed some strange looking runes on it. She didn't recall seeing any of those runes before, but they did resemble the ones she sought enough.

"_Elven writings, finally" _, she thought.

She breathed a little fire on it and the runes lightened up, like the fire was coming from inside the stone, not from the outside. But after what felt like eternity to her, the blue stone sunk into the cliff. A crack begun to rise from the hole, both downwards and up. When the crack got big enough to fit her, she slid in and heard the crack close behind her. She didn't move for a while, listening to the rain outside, trying to hear if anyone was there. She heard something fly to past the blue stone. She didn't dare moving until she was shure that her follower was foar from her little hiding place.

She went further into the cave, until she thought she was far enough. She breathed fire, just to get some light to see, and what she saw was beyond all common sence. On the cave walls were the entire histoy of alagaesia written. She saw the dragons side of things, how the dragons had seen the elven wars and the dwarw hunts, she saw when Eragon found the white hatchling and their story.

And if she had cept on reading and examining the pictures, she would have seen the prophecy of the evil conqueror Galbatorix , though he had not gain a name in that prophecy, and his slayers, the rider who was named after the first, and the rider who rid the dragon of fire, the most powerful of dragons since the white dragon of Eragon him self.

But she knew she couldn't stay to long in this place, for she would not risk them finding it. She took the thing she had been trying to save from the followers and put it under an image of a dragon, who's image was lit up by a fire, just like the runes from the blue stone.

" _I am sorry, for we may never meet in life. I look in regret, for I believe you will be the one we need the most, you will rid us of this madman, even if no one else has or will, you and your rider."_

With that she turned away from her egg and began her trip to her death, for she knew there was no escape at all.

She got to the wall where the open crack had been earlier, and breathed a little fire upon it. The sight was amazing. The wall it self seemed to erupt in fire. The show was far more dramatic than when the wall had opened before, with the blue stone. This time runes appeared all over it and seemed to form an vortex, and in the middle was an image of a dragon and his rider. The rider jumped off the dragons back, and the couple started to walk in the opposite directions. Between the two appeared a gap, wich got bigger and bigger for every step the two of them took away from each other.

She knew instantly what this meant. It was meant to remind all dragons and riders that might enter the cave, for only those worthy could enter, that no matter how far away, their connection would always be the same. This was what she and her rider were tought by their mentor, that a dragons relationship with his rider is and always will be far stronger than between her and her mate.

When the gap got big enough she slid back into the storm, ready to face what ever that got in her way. She heard the gap close behind her, but just barely, because of the storm, she could barely hear.

As she flew up the hills of the hammer, aiming for the top, for that would be a good point for a dragon to defend himself, no trap, just freedom to kill, or be killed for that matter.

But when she was almoust there, she caught a glimps of something moving behind her, and her instinct was telling her madly to move faster, and flee. But she was far to late, and she knew it, so she turned to face death in the face, and she saw them. It were the forsworn, not all of them, just four or so she guessed, three there, and if she knew their tactics well enough, one was behind her also, ambushing her.

She felt them, trying to get into her head. But she had a storng will, and would not break. Instead they just shoutet outloud.

"Give it up, you don't stand a chance against us". One of them said. He was riding a red dragon. Morzan, the betrayer. He was eaven worse then Galbatorix. At least Galbatorix had the excuse of loosing his madness at the loss of his dragon, what excuse did Morzan have. None.

"_You betrayers, all of you, dragons or men. I swear to you my rider will kill you all". _She had taken down her defences for only a second, just to say those word, wich she said in all of their minds, wich stood unprotected while trying to reach hers. She knew she didn't have much time so she sent a thought to her young rider too.

" _I am sorry little one, but I can not hold much longer, I fear this is my last moments of life. Do not die in sorrow, or lose you mind as so many have done before you, but fight in my honor and slay my killers. Who knows, you might live to see our savers"._

She knew she had to cut it there, otherwise the forsworn would get into her mind and find her secret. So she built up her mental walls and charged the dragon on Morzans right.

The rider had already unsheeted his sword and was prepared for her. When she tried to sink her teeth into her opposers neck, he swung his sword into her womb. The pain was horrible, it felt like hundreds of daggers slicing again and again. She fell into a state were all sanity goes out of the door, slamming behind it. She turned her neck and slammed her head onto the mans torso. Two of her head spikes went right through and he died instantly. Her tail slammed into the dragons right wing, and made it fall. It didn't matter any longer, the dragon was already dead the moment his rider lost his life.

But she couldn't handle three dragons attacking at once, and Morzans blade Zarrock went right through her womb. This was the killing strike and everybody knew it. The forsworn flew away from her and towards Urubaen, which was currently under siege by the evil Galbatorix, to aid Galbatorix.

When she fell, she felt her conscious begin to slip away. Her mental barriers broke and she could feel the presence of her rider in her head. She let him in, knowing it would only be seconds before she would slam to the ground and die.

" _I am sorry" _she whispered.

" _Saphira" _

That was the last thing she ever heard from her beloved rider, before slamming to the ground and die. But she died happy, knowing her egg safe from her enemies.

It is well known that her rider kept her promise and slayed her killers, and a few more, for her rider was very powerful, even for a rider, especially a human one.

well hope you liked my little prolouge I wrote here. To those of you who found it lame, well it was neccesary.

And to those of you who didn't realise, the chapter takes place during the upcome of Galbatorix's Empire!!


	2. Ch 1 Jen

In the kings throne room, deep inside the mighty castle of Urubaen, the whole floor resembles a map of Alageasia. On the walls are many dark figures, twelve to be exact, and one is set over the mighty stone doors that are so big that a full grown dragon could enter the room through those doors without much trouble. Thirteen dragons if you look at them closely, and every single one of them has some slight resemble of a colour, colour that once may have been bright, but worn out over the decades. These were the thirteen forsworn's dragon, and by their sides were statues of their riders, a symbol of the king's gratitude to those who serve him well. The throne was like carved out of the wall, with valuable gems and stones all over it and at the head were two large gemstones carved to resemble two dragons uniting in one. The one to the right was purple, the kings first dragon, and the second one was black, Shruikan, the kings dragon. When criminals were taken to the king for judging, they normally stared at the floor. And when one looks at something so beautiful and so specific, one can not resist the urge to look closer. And if they looked close enough, they would notice that the throne itself rose from the spine, making a part of the spine disappear under the kings comfortable seat. But many of them must wonder, what is it that makes the king think this place is irrelevant enough for it to disappear.

But the answer is far more complex than that. It was there that he had lost his dragon, and it was there that the final battle of the dragons was fought, where the wild dragons fought with teeth and claws, but had eventually to loose, for it did not have the number to match the empire's power nor the king's. And maybe it was because of guilt, knowing that it was there that he had almost killed every single dragons alive, with the exception of his and his servant's, which were all male, and he would have, if it wouldn't have been for the eggs he found on doru areaba after triumphing over the riders.

But he told himself that it was just the uselessness of this place, it had no great cities, and only a few villages, and a few places high in the mountains where monks lived and prayed to their gods, which of none those places were relevant. It was in one of those places this story begins, a boy's story destined to become a legend of a man.

The spine continues several miles north from where the kings map ends, and at the end of the spine stands the mountain of eternity. It stands higher that the mountains all around, and it's more dangerous than the rest of the spine, for it has many earthquakes that only shake that particular mountain. When a stranger sees it from a long distance, he sees it as a head of the spine, for it is so much bigger than all the others, and it's roots fall into the sea. And if anyone would try to climb up the mighty mountain, he would not likely succeed, for eternity didn't like to be triumphed and the mountain held many secrets, secrets not meant to be found, so eternity was tricky, and would easily betray anyone who tried. High in the hills of the mountain stood a proud building, the . It could easily be called a castle, though it was more of a monastery than something warlike. It had seven towers on its walls, three at the sides and one over the gates, which were made of stone with golden carvings of dragons in it. The walls covered about quarter of a mile to the sides and the same from the gates to the main building, which was a great tower carved from the mountain. It was circular and stood more than hundred feet's from the ground. Its top was flat, and the roof was made of crystal, which gave enormous light into the tower. But the main part of the monastery was The mountain monks ruled this place, as this mountain, and called them selves the protectors, for they knew things not many others knew, like how to climb the mountain without to much trouble. And although they were monks, and monks usually were peaceful creatures, they were the protectors for a reason. Every single person that dwelt in the monastery practised the art of war, and those who could, the art of magic. The monks had their ways of seeing who would be capable of handling the hard training, mostly by sending out one of their own to seek out the worthy, and then bring them to the monastery for their training.

But one day a young child was found on their doorstep, a boy of maybe three weeks or younger. There was a note attached to its blanked, which was tightly wrapped around the baby. The note had only one message written on it;

_Please take him in._

The protectors decided to take the child in, for mercy's sake really, because normally the monks would find someone older, at least five or six winters old, but since the child's former keeper had left it there he must have been desperate because the monastery wasn't easy to access, just dangerous really to climb up the hills. And there was no sign of him either, whether it was the child's father, mother or just somebody related to it. As the boy grew, he got the name Jen, which meant light in the language of the ancient people of the spine, ones who lived there long before king Palancar came, strong people and strong with magic to. Light was the monk's choice because of the light that always seemed to sparkle within his eyes, and the power that surrounded, invisible, but there nonetheless.

Jen woke when the bells rang. They always did that exactly at sunrise, and had since Jen remembered himself. They were bit annoying really, but Jen didn't notice it anymore, he had grown use to it. His sleeping place was in a large room, with fourteen other boys sleeping there to. There were seven rooms similar to this room in the monastery, each holding fifteen boys, except for one which only held twelve. Jen had lived there all his life, and had slept in this room since he was four. When his fourth birthday came, the head monk thought it time for him to sleep in the local rooms instead of one of the monks rooms, since he was getting to the age where other boys were coming. Jen didn't own many things, mostly the things he had crafted himself, for they taught how to make clothing, weapons and armours. Among his things were his sword, which he had made when he was ten, four years ago, his armour, made by him last year, lay on his bed, two daggers, which were in the shape of a dragon, and had been his project over the years, and was mot yet finished. Those where the things he valued the most, but he also had some clothes an some minor things that he liked to keep, like the blanket that had been around him when he first arrived. It was the only thing he had from the past that wasn't hidden from him.

When Jen had dressed, he walked out of the room, his bed was in the far end, and started walking towards the big hall, where he and the other boys ate. To get there he had to go through a long tunnel, which had nothing to light it self up except for a few torches, which didn't give much light. When he had finished breakfast he went back to his bed, put on his armour, which still was a little bit too big, he had decided to make it bigger so it wouldn't get to small when he got older. The armour was a masterpiece; even Jen had to admit that. It was made of the strange metal that was found in the mountain, strong but flexible, light but still thick enough, and on the chest lay an image of an dragon breathing fire.

The dragon was one of the head animals of the monastery. When you were nine of age, the day of choice came. It was a test of your abilities and wise ness. The boy had to run down a long tunnel, and avoid any traps that might lie there. If you hit a trap, a fire would light up in a torch at the nearest door. On the door would be a sign, showing some elements of nature or power. It could be all from love and hatred, to air and water. And each room held several statues of creatures. You would walk into the darkness of the room until you felt it was time to stop. There was no way of seeing where you were, but when you stopped, a torch would light up and the creature would be shown. The creature would be your guardian, your way of fighting and learning. If you would get a rabbit, you would learn to move fast, attacking only if necessary, but a fierce attack nonetheless. Jen remembered every bit of that day.

_He had walked that room wondering if he would get any creature at all. It was well known that if the boys wouldn't get one, they would be taken back to their home. Some hoped that would be it, they wouldn't get a creature and would go home to their families, which they often missed very much. But Jen's only family were the monks and the other boys, so he had hoped he would get his guardian, even if it wasn't but a little fly. But when the time came and he walked down the tunnels, he was getting desperate, for he had walked a long time, and the stones he saw on the sides, for there was a little light in the tunnels, were more ancient than the ones he had already passed. He wondered if there was any ending to it at all, if the tunnels would just go on forever. But just when he thought all hope was over, a loud sound was heard and a torch lightened up on the right side of him._

_On the doors was the symbol of fire. Hope filled his thoughts and he entered. He had heard about the inner rooms, the rooms that were far into the mountain. There weren't many in them, but the creatures were powerful. When he had stepped inside, the doors slammed shut behind him. He had never been strong with magic, but still he could feel the mighty presences in this room, room he was sure not many had entered for many decades, centuries even. He walked forward, slowly but steady, terrified of what fate had in mind for him. He didn't look back, even though he was scared of the dark. After all he was only nine. But courage was one of the things they thought at the monastery, and Jen was a good student. He hadn't walked for long when a mighty roar came from his left. His head moved faster than lightning towards the noise._

_Nothing, nothing at all but darkness all around. But he had been so sure he heard that noise. It felt so real, so magnificent, that it just couldn't be an imagination of his mind. He couldn't move, just stared at the direction he thought the roar had came from. The only thing that had been in his mind back then was that roar. _

_Suddenly the statue was lit up by fire. It was a dragon, the most magnificent and wise of all creatures, including men. Jen couldn't stop himself, he simply had to reach out and touch it. When he did, the fire that lit up the statue went into his hand, and Jen was suddenly on fire. But it felt good, the fire wasn't hot, just warm and comfortable. He had expected to burn to death, but instead he felt it in every vain of his body, a feeling of a new power, something that was his and no other's. He took one final look at the statue before turning around, walking towards the door, small sparks of fire still burning on his skin._

Since then he had concentrated on his studies, hardly having time for anything else. This had made him good friends though, for those who also practised the art of war trained with him. There were few who could mach his skills, for the creature that had chosen him did not only give him the rules of fighting, but also gave him the power to obey those rules, and the dragon's way was almost unmatchable. He was only fourteen, but he already practised his skills with weapons with his masters.

Jen was on his way to one of those practises, as he always did after breakfast. The sword master's quarters were at the far end of the monastery, several hallways and two floors up. It was a good exercise to run all that way from his bed, it gave him a good warm up, and an advantage of his master.

Jen was half way there when he heard a familiar voice call from behind.

" Jen wait! ". It was Bjorn, his best friend, and the only kid who could almost mach him in a duel. He had been chosen by a bear, and the name of the bear had gotten attached to him after that, but on the same language as Jen's name. Bjorn also practised with the masters, so they had gotten close friends, and usually met at this spot, since Bjorn's bed was in another room than Jen's.

"Easy now buddy, I was gonna wait for you at the stairs" Jen replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you would have, just wasn't gonna miss you since you were there".

The two of them made their way to their master. When they entered their master was occupied in a duel with one of his brethren. When he finally noticed the boys, he twisted his sword and slammed it hard into the other's chest. Fortunately the sword had been magically enchanted so it would not hurt anyone unless the enchantment would fall off, so the man got no wounds but a few bruises where master Norton had hit him.

"Hello lads, nice to see you so early, I wasn't expecting you until half an hour from now " Master Norton half yelled, it was a sign of pleasment.

"We finished breakfast early master Norton" Jen said, " and wouldn't want to keep you waiting" he added.

"Well go on, start your practise, I will be here after I go and see if brother Oakman is all right" master Norton said.

With those words he disappeared through a wooden door. The two boys began their practise with a bow, as was the protectors way, and then drew their swords an began. Bjorn was strong far beyond his age, and his blows were strong and would have been deadly too, if not for the spell that was cast upon his sword. But the same thing could been said about Jen, and a duel between those two was always worth watching. They both were unbelievably strong and fast, but what Bjorn needed but Jen had was flexibility and cunningness in battle between two. A lot of Bjorn's moves were predictable, but Jen always had more moves to show and use.

The duel ended as Bjorn swung his sword towards Jen's chest, but Jen actually jumped over the sword and to Bjorn's side, bringing his sword over to Bjorn's neck, making it stop just an inch away. Bjorn had no way of stopping this, since his sword was still swinging. He had lost and Jen had won.

"Well done boys" Master Norton, who had just entered the room, said.

"Thank you master" the boys said, both at once. It was a thing they had practised over time, and at this point they could almost do it as one.

"Don't thank me boys, it's a pleasure to see my students make so much progress" He said with a smile on his face. "And I have some news for you. I have spoken to the head monks…" He said, a grin forming " and he has made some decisions. Your test will be only two weeks from now!"

Well, that was my first real chapter. I thought I had to make at least one chapter explaining Jen's past and why he is the person he is today. The next chapters will have less history in them, more action.

And about Jen's name. It has no history in the real world, just something I came up with. And it is not pronounced as "djen" but as " yehn ". Like the Japanese coins now that I think of it. Hope you enjoyed it, already have heaps of ideas for the next chapter!!!

Adalbjorn

Ps. One thing as well. If you notice any spelling errors, that's because I'm from Iceland and my main language is Icelandic, English only comes second after that. I'm trying though to get better, which is one of the reasons I'm writing a fan fiction!!!


	3. Ch 2 the road to the test

Jen stood before the open gates. He stared out, couldn't keep his eyes off the sea that seemed to go on forever. To his right was Bjorn, he to couldn't resist the endless plains of water stretching on to the horizon.

Jen wondered if there was anything at all out there, an if he would get to see it. He guessed Bjorn was thinking the same. That was the reason they were such a good friends, their minds worked similar, although Bjorn always missed his family, and Jen could not since he never had one. It he were to call someone close to him family, it would most likely be Bjorn and Master Norton, for they were his only friends at the monastery.

The other boys didn't like Jen, for he was stronger than most of them. At the age of twelve he already had the body to resemble a fifteen year old, and now that he was fourteen, the other boys were no match for him. He was higher than most, dark haired and was undoubtedly fairer than most. In other words he wasn't like the other boys; it was like he was from another breed of men, stronger and fairer. His mind also worked differently, faster and more accurate. He could see dangers come before all else, and his movements were more graceful than the common teenager, moving faster and smoother than he should be able to.

But the most devastating thing about him was his eyes. They changed colour after sight. When the sun was high and Jen would look straight to it, his eyes would take the colour of it, becoming yellow-white.

And now as he looked at the sea, his eyes resembled a deep ocean, filled with light that erupted from the centre and took the shapes of lightings, as always when he got emotional.

Jen and Bjorn both looked back in unison to their seven masters, all teaching them different things. What they learned at the monastery was the ancient language, if any time you would need to control magic or communicate with an elf, the art of weapons, taught by Master Norton, weapon less fight, if short of weapon, how to communicate with animals and get into other peoples head and watch out none gets in yours, an art Jen was getting quite good at.

These were the arts of war, but they also had to learn other things, like how to make your own weapons and armour, how to hunt for food, and last but not least, all the things a noble would learn at the so called schools, things like history and reading and writing.

But if the two would pass the test they were no longer obligated to learn all those things. Then they would make the choice. They would choose their way of life. They could leave the monastery forever and never seek its protection again, for the monastery had made a deal with king Galbatorix. The monastery would give men to fight if a great battle would come, and instead the monks could go anywhere they wanted to go, and the king's men would not stop them, even if they could, cause the protectors were extremely powerful and not easy to handle.

But many made that choice however, for the urge to get back to their family was strong, and even though they made that choice, that did not mean they would live a bad live.

But some, like Jen for example, would take the life as a monk, for the protection of the monastery was strong and valuable, and the monastery was full of resources not even the king knew about. In it was the whole history of Alageasia, and the real story, not the story the king had lied upon his nation. Secretly the monks worked against the king, but few knew that and only those trustworthy.

Jen had not been told, but he had found out. One night he couldn't get to sleep and he had decided to get up and practise for a little while. But on his way to the practise range, where he was going to practise his skills with a bow, he had heard the head monk argue with Master Norton about him, whether they should turn him to the king or not, and it was then that Jen discovered that he wasn't just some normal kid. That had been an enormous discovery for a thirteen year old, but that had only made his mind stronger, and the one year that had passed since then had changed him, though he was still the same kid he always had been, just wiser and stronger.

"Well lad, should we get going" Bjorn said, interrupting the silence that had ruled the moment.

"Well, the ladies first" Jen answered with a smirk on his face, he never missed an opportunity to piss Bjorn off. Of course Bjorn knew it was just a joke, he did the same thing.

The test was simple really; they just had to get to the top of the mountain. But it was more than met the eye, because the mountain was filled with beasts of all kinds, and Urgals were never far away. When and if they would get up there, they had to take a knife that was located at the top and cut their skin on the right side of their chest, a scar that would be about two three inches long. That was the final test, for it was very hard to cut through your own skin, making your self bleed, and to be able to do that you needed lots of willpower. After you marked yourself, you would touch your scar and speak the name of your guardian, the creature that chose you. Then the scar would take the shape of it and become blue. When that was done, you would be a full grown man in the society of the monks, no sooner or later.

"Whoa, would you look at that" Bjorn said with awe in his eyes.

Neither Bjorn nor Jen had ever gone outside the walls since they were brought to the monastery, and the monastery was located on a spot where you couldn't see anything, neither the sea nor the mountain.

Now they saw both, and the sight was amazing. To see the endless sea stretch out, seemingly forever, and then the enormous mountain, ruling the skies and watching over Alageasia. The monastery was located high in the hills of the mountain, but still it was not even half way to the top. This would be a long journey.

"We better get going if we are going to make some progress before nightfall" Jen mumbled and started walking up the hills.

"Sure, just don't go so fast or I will loose you before an hour has passed" Bjorn said, the usual humour tingling in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you in the dark" Jen replied grinning.

"You better don't" Bjorn said with an angry face "Because if you do, I will stop giving you my deserts after the Sunday meals"

"And when have you ever done that" Jen asked, eyebrows rising.

"Well you might get it in the future" Bjorn answered like he was trying to sell Jen something.

"Yeah right" Jen whispered under his breath and jumped forward as Bjorn tried to hit him on the shoulder. He tried that a lot, but it usually didn't work.

They kept going on the fastest pace that Bjorn could handle, and by sunset they had made great progress, and Jen actually thought they could get to the top by sunset the next day.

There was a small cave that they decided to sleep in. Bjorn lit a fire, for he had some skills with magic. That was one of the things Jen just didn't seem to handle, he knew every word of the ancient language, and he felt all that power inside him ready to be released, but he just didn't get there, couldn't get to the power, grab it and form it at his will. It was just a thing that Jen would have to live with, even if both Bjorn and Master Norton both could handle it well. But it wouldn't be that hard, after all he did well on all other aspects, and he wasn't the only one in the monastery that couldn't use magic.

"Do you have something to eat, I'm starving here." Bjorn said as he finished lighting the fire.

Jen fetched his backpack and took out a couple of meat slices.

"I went into the kitchen this morning and asked the chef fore ten of those. Should be enough for two to three days" Jen said with an tiring expression. "But I was kind of hoping you could cover the drinking water".

Bjorn nodded and raised a cup Jen handed him. He whispered a few words in the ancient language and steam began to form around the cup. The steam got thicker and turned into water that fell into the cup **(1)**. Then they ate and went to rest.

The next morning they both got up finding the sun just above the sea. It was early and time to get going. They decided to leave their bags behind, expecting to be back there by nightfall, since they were ahead of schedule. It was only about mile left to the top, and they thought that shouldn't take long. Two hours at the most to the top. Then they would have to mark themselves, which they guessed wouldn't take more than an hour. And that should get them back to the cave in less than sic hours, or by noon. Then there would be plenty of time to get back to the monastery before night.

They were half way up that one mile when Bjorn insisted he had heard something.

"Yeah, I heard it to, just keep going and don't look back" Jen whispered without the least change of expression.

They kept on going, fearing what would be following them, but still didn't show any sign of knowing.

_Not now, not when we are so close to the finish line. Let it be something we can handle _Jen thought and whispered under his breath.

"See those two rocks over there, hide behind them and ambush our follower"

"But what if there are more of them than just one" Bjorn said, fear obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Well then we'll just have to make bigger effort" Jen said in a stiff tone. "This is no time to give up, not when we are so close to our goal"

When they were close enough they ran to the stones, acting as they were just running past them. But when they were out of view they hid behind the stones, swords drawn and spell on Bjorn's lips.

They heard the creature come near, and when they were close enough, Jen began hearing several boots slam walk the ground. They weren't just two like he had hoped, but at least eight.

_Shit, that means there are at least four of them_

He put four fingers up, in the hope that Bjorn would understand. Then he put his sword up and swung it to the side, only to slam into steel. They were Urgals, and damned if it weren't one of those big ones. Jen swung his sword again, taking the Urgal by surprise and hit him hard in the chest. The wound was fatal but the Urgal did not stop fighting but raised his sword, ready to slam it into Jen's skull, and would have to if Bjorn had not threw one of his throwing knives straight into the Urgals heart. This time the Urgal stopped fighting and dropped down dead.

Jen had been right; there had been four of them. The three that were left just stood there, stunned that one of their own had been killed so quickly by two human teenagers. Jen saw that and decided to take advantage of their hesitation, and ran his sword right through the one closest to him. The Urgal, who was not as big as the first one, but still rather big, died in an instant.

"They're only two now, you take the smaller one, I'll handle the big guy" Jen shouted to Bjorn as he drew his sword out of the dead Urgal.

This was enough for the Urgals to wake up. They charged with their swords high and swung their swords so strongly that Jen had trouble blocking their attack. He noticed Bjorn having similar problems with his foe.

"Come here you ugly, overgrown maggot" Jen shouted as he jumped back away from the Urgal. "Let's see what you've got".

_Ten minutes earlier_

Brisnuk was one of the mountain clan. It was a clan of Urgals that lived in the spine, terrorising the people who lived there. They had never lived in peace with the protectors, and every time they got their hands on one of them, they would kill him.

And they also knew that every now and then the monks sent their boys up to the mountain, to seek some kind of manhood. Brisnuk thought the idea show the stupidity of humans. Thinking they could become a grown person over one instant only by walking up a mountain. Of course that wasn't possible. The only real way to become a full grown person was to kill another Urgal in a fight for glory. Of course those fights weren't always fair, after all where would the fun be if one didn't get crushed under another.

But he had other things to think about now. He had been one of twenty selected to watch the mountain, and as he and his fellows were on duty, four and four at a time, five shifts every day and night. He had been on his trip when he had gotten a glimpse of two young boys climbing up the cliffs.

He had of course followed them, thinking it would be easy hide from a teenager and ambush them when they went to sleep.

But when he and his fellows had followed him for couple of hours, one of the teens began to behave strangely, always looking around with frightened look on his face. Brisnuk was happy about this behaviour, for it was a sign of weakness for the boy, he was easily frightened. The boy looked over to the other teen, who was a bit taller than the other, and had an expressionless face. After he had obviously talked to him a little, he calmed down and stopped looking around. This worried Brisnuk a little, but he didn't think to much about it, and who could blame him, they were just two little boys.

Suddenly the boys disappeared behind the stones. They had gone through a thin gap between two rocks and disappeared from view. The Urgals waited a little while, waiting to see if the two boys wouldn't come back.

"Brisnuk, behind me"

It was the leader of his group, the strongest one. The other three followed him and walked to the gap. Suddenly one of the boys, the taller one jumped from behind the rocks and attacked his leader, giving him a fatal wound. Brisnuk was stunned, he couldn't move, he just stood there with his sword in hand and a little wooden shield in the other. He watched his master die when the other boy, the one he thought frightened, threw a knife in his leader.

The taller boys eyes began glowing somehow, and this frightened Brisnuk beyond all else. The boy ran his sword through the Urgal to his right, called Grintak, and killed him instantly.

Then the boy shouted to the other something in a language he didn't understand, obviously a strategy of some sort, because the little boy nodded and raised his sword.

Brisnuk realised that if he didn't do something he would die. So he raised his sword and attacked. His friend did the same thing and Brisnuk threw all the power he had in his arms into this one strike, positive that the young boy would never survive such a strong strike. But he did manage to block it, and the expression on his face only stiffened a little.

The boy then jumped back and called at him, obviously something that Brisnuk was not supposed to like. But exactly at that moment the little boy, the one that was so afraid, stumbled and fell over. He would die now if his friend, the taller boy, wouldn't help him, and the taller boy saw that to. So he jumped at the other Urgal and blocked his attack.

Brisnuk was well aware of that if he stayed and continued fighting, he would most likely loose and die. So he just ran off as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder only to see his friend slain and the taller boy wiping his sword clean.

They wouldn't catch him now, not when he was so far away down the hill. But he kept running, for the look in the taller boys eye when he had attacked had frightened him beyond believes. This Boy was no average human he was sure, killing three Urgals in less than two minutes, that was something special, something that would worry his master when he would report this.

Hope you enjoyed it, I sure did enjoy writing it. Well I thought that was enough material for one chapter. And about the Urgal, well I let him go because I thought I had to have some plot that leads to the action, don't I. Well the next one should be up soon, already have lots of material to work with, hope you'll like it.

Adalbjorn

Oh, and I'll use the numbers to explain a few things that me my self would have liked some explanation about.

**(1) **To those of you who thought it made no sense to just summon water from the air. Well those of you who have paid attention in science class would know that there is a lot of water in the air, and when combined I'm sure it would be enough to fill a cup of water!! And those of you that still think it takes to much energy, like happened to Eragon. Well, he was summoning it from underground, and his knowledge over the Ancient language was not the best in the world at that point, and Bjorn has learned it all his life, so it makes sense Bjorn knows other ways of summoning water, right? And Bjorn has also a lot more experience with magic than Eragon, since he has practised it since he was seven, and though he might not be as powerful as Eragon, he still knows his limits very well.


	4. Ch 3 The ghost of the sword

"What do you think he will do" Bjorn asked with questioning expression on his face, an expression that was mixed with fear, watching the Urgal run away, knowing he could do nothing to catch him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am not going to stay here and find out" Jen replied

"Come on, we have to get to the top before noon, if we are ever going to make it back to the monastery by sunset" he continued.

"Right, the sooner we get back home, the sooner we'll be okay" Bjorn said, like he was making the most important decision of his life.

The two continued their walk up the mountain without any further problems, it was obvious that the Urgal hadn't gotten help just yet, so they might still have some chance of getting home without so much as a scratch.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Would you just look at the view" Bjorn said in amazement over all the things he could see from atop the mountain.

They were standing next to an altar, which on stood one knife, the blade made of some strange blue metal, and a bowl, coloured red from blood.

"Well who first" Jen said, but when he saw the look on Bjorn's face at the sight of blood, Jen just shook his head and grabbed the knife. Bjorn had never been the bravest person he knew.

He took his armour and the tunic he wore under it off, leaving him self naked above his belt. He had a very muscular body, and around him was an amulet that he didn't take off. It was the only thing that he had inherited from his real parents, for it had been around him when he first came to the monastery, his one key to a distant past never to be revealed.

When he raised the knife up to his chest he began to feel heat flowing from it. He took a deep breath and cut down his chest, making a wound deep enough to bleed from.

When he had almost reached the right nipple he stopped, twitching from the pain. The wound might not be deep or seem bad, but it burned like someone had lit a fire on his chest. He tried to make it seem like it was okay, so Bjorn wouldn't back away from it, or get to frightened, because he had to do it, and shaking would only make the pain worse.

But the second he lifted the knife from his flesh, the burning stopped, and instead he became very cold, like he was standing in the middle of a freezing river. When he looked down to his chest, he saw the cut was blue, not red like he had expected.

It began to change it's form, from a very clean and straight cut, to a spot of chaos, not stopping until it began to shine with light.

When the light began to fade, the form of a dragon could be seen on his chest, almost exactly on the spot where the cut had been.

_I did it, I'm finally a full grown man who nobody can look down to._

"Neat" Bjorn said, his eyes showing to signs of emotions, excitement over the thing that was going to happen to him, and fear, for Jen had not been able to hide all the pain from the one person who knew him like a brother.

"Your turn" Jen said while trying to maintain his ease, the pain still hurt, just less than before, and at the time couldn't help himself for smiling because of his triumph.

"Full grown Bjorn, here I come" Bjorn mumbled under his breath as he reached for the knife.

Jen looked at the same things happen to Bjorn as happened to him, except for two things, Bjorn did not manage to hide his pain as well, in other words he collapsed on the ground screaming but still managed to keep on going with the knife, and instead of a dragon, a big and fierce bear appeared in blue on his chest.

"You could have warned me" Bjorn said to Jen with an _I blame you_ in his voice.

"If I had, would you ever have gone through with it" Jen asked.

Bjorn just flushed and looked away, to embarrassed to look into his friends eye. He knew the answer just as well as Jen did.

"Should we get going, I don't like those rain clouds heading towards us. If we move fast then we might have a chance of beating them to the monastery" Bjorn finally said, though Jen was equally sure it was just to break the silence and just nodded.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

But fortune wasn't on their side and by the time they got to the cave, it was raining to much for them to continue, so they just went back into the cave and lit another fire, hoping the fire wouldn't last for to long.

But the rain continued for several hours, and when it finally stopped it was getting darker, so the two decided to stay in the cave, seeing there was no hope in getting home before the night would triumph over the day, and so they just went to sleep, eating their last slices of meat, deciding they could just hunt for food in the morning.

Jen woke up early, an hour before sunset if he guessed right, and so he decided to go hunting for some breakfast. He tried to wake Bjorn, but when he was only met several attempts to punch Jen in the face, he realised that Bjorn could not be waken up so early.

"Great gods, I never realised that you were such a heavy sleeper" Jen shoot at him "And you snore to you know".

He wrote a note to Bjorn on the wall just before his face, using one of the burned wood from the fire, making black letters.

**_Left to hunt your breakfast and it would be nice if you would light a fire while I am out._**

_**Jen**_

He hadn't taken a bow with him so he had to rely on his throwing knifes, hoping he wouldn't miss.

When the sun had been up for just about an hour, Jen had been following the trail of deer's he knew lived high up in the mountains of the spine. Master Norton had told him all about what he should do if he ran lost in the middle of the spine.

He reached out with his mind, feeling every being in a few miles radius. When he found what he had been looking for, he got an idea. He reached even further, just to see if Bjorn was still asleep.

He found Bjorn wide awake and saw he had lightened a fire. He was about to close his mind, but the second time in just five minutes he noticed something unusual.

Outside the cave open were several beings, all big and strong looking, that was if he read their minds right. There were more than fifteen of them, and Jen didn't have any doubt those were part of the same Urgal group as the one that ran away.

Fright filled Jen's mind and he ran as hard as he could to the cave, knowing that it would probably be to late, he was a good hour and a half walk away, and if he kept this pace on he would still be three quarters of an hour to reach the cave.

When he came to the cave he noticed smoke coming through the cave open. He rushed inside, his sword raised in his right hand, and a throwing dagger in the other. He had been trained to use both hands, and he sure wasn't going to let those beasts get off easy.

It wasn't easy to see when inside, but he noticed a large fire on the ground, a lot bigger than the one Bjorn had lit, and in it where all his and Bjorn's things they had brought, burning in the flames. Fortunately for Jen he had taken all his weapons to the hunt, and didn't keep anything really valuable in that bag.

He searched the cave, noticing blood on the walls, but no sign of Bjorn. Obviously Bjorn had put up a good fight, but fifteen Urgals taking you by surprise was even more than Master Norton could handle.

The place was a ruin. Soot was all over the cave walls, making them black, and it was hard to breath.

Jen just walked out of the cave, sorrow in his heart. He walked up to a stone and sat on it, thinking that maybe he could have saved Bjorn if he just hadn't gone to that stupid hunting trip.

And it was then that Jen did a thing he had not done in a long time.

He cried. He let all his emotions get to him and just let them out. It was so hard, why did he have to loose the one person that had always treated him like they were brothers. Why, why.

"Because Humans are stupid and they always will be" a loud voice said behind him.

Jen hadn't realised he had started to shout, and when he heard the voice he jumped to his feats, sword raised.

Behind him was the thing he now hated above all other things, an Urgal. But he wasn't alone, the whole group was there, if Jen thought right. It wasn't just the normal squad that surveyed the mountain for something to eat or kill, maybe even both, but a group of almost fifty Urgals, which was way too much for Jen to handle.

But rage overtook him at that moment and he attacked the Urgal that had approached him. The Urgal had not expected an attack with so many soldiers behind his back, was taken by surprise when a sword cut right through his stomach, and then chopping his head off, making all the golden amulets around his neck fall off.

When Jen started to get control over him again, he realised what he had just done. He had killed the biggest Urgal in the group, who by the expensive armour and amulets he wore, might even be their king, and all of this he had done in front of an army of Urgals.

The Urgals just stared in disbelieve, not believing what had just happened to their leader. Jen took their surprise happily and turned around, fleeing. He realised that if he didn't run, and run fast, the Urgals would most likely take him and kill him to, or worse, take him and turn him into a slave, or just eat him right there.

When those thoughts came he couldn't stop himself of thinking about poor Bjorn. What did the Urgals do with him? This thought just worked as a fuel for Jen.

_For you my friend, I will escape and revenge you._

When he started to look around he noticed he had run up to a large cliff standing high above the ground, with no way out, neither to the right nor the left. And right ahead was nothing but the void itself. When he reached the end he looked over the edge. Nothing but several hundred feet's down, and then the earth came like an anvil, ready to be hammered on. And to his back were fifty Urgals, well forty nine now since their leader was dead.

Jen had two choices, stay there, maybe kill a few Urgals, and then die, for slavery was out of the picture now since he had killed their leader, or jump off the cliff and probably die. He didn't have much time to think about it, but he decided that since he would die anyway, he might as well take a few Urgals with him.

But just when he was getting ready to face them, the Urgals only a fifty feet's away or closer, Jen stumbled on a stone and fell backwards, and over the edge. He was terrified, and who wouldn't be, falling down to death. Little did he know that he was not he first one to fall here and die.

But as he was falling he caught a glimpse of blue somewhere beneath him, stuck to the cliff wall.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Brisnuk was one of the first to follow the young boy. When the boy had killed their leader, he had been the first one to get over the shock and the rage took over him when he saw the boy running, already a hundred feet's ahead.

After several minutes of chasing Brisnuk noticed that the boy was running up a high cliff, and the higher he went, the less chance he would get away. Brisnuk got filled with joy as he saw this, and the chase even got more exiting when he saw the boy had realised there was no way out too. There would be a feast tonight.

The boy made himself ready to face death, and this was what made humans stupid, they just didn't know when to stop. But as the boy moved his leg, he stumbled and fell backwards, falling over the edge.

When Brisnuk came several seconds after that he looked over the edge and saw nothing but the earth far beneath.

He shouted in anger, for he had expected full revenge of his partners and his king, and had gotten nothing but see the boy fall over some stupid edge of a cliff, falling to his death.

But when the Urgals looked under the cliffs they found no corpse, only the boy's sword stuck in a rock. When he tried to pull it out, his hands started to burn. Brisnuk did not get a good night sleep after that, always having bad dreams of the boy and his sword, for the boy would forever bee remembered by the Urgals, but not as a fourteen year old boy who killed an Urgal king in front of his army, but as the ghost of the sword.

**Hope you liked that part. **

**The Finding of an egg is near my friends, very near.**

**Made some changes to the chapters names, thought it was easier to find ones way around that way!!**

**Also thanks to my reviewers Vixen Hood, SilverDragons and DaRkDaYz09, you guys are the best!!!**


	5. Ch 4 Trapped fate

_But just when he was getting ready to face them, the Urgals only a fifty feet's away or closer, Jen stumbled on a stone and fell backwards, and over the edge. He was terrified, and who wouldn't be, falling down to death. Little did he know that he was not he first one to fall here and die. _

_But as he was falling he caught a glimpse of blue somewhere beneath him, stuck to the cliff wall._

Jen grabbed the blue thing as he was falling, holding tight so he wouldn't fall. His arms felt like someone was ripping them off when the gravity pulled after hundred and fifty feet fall.

Jen wasn't sure of what to do now. The Urgals would without a doubt have some bowmen with them, and when they would notice him they would just shoot him down, killing him in one instant.

When he took a better look at the blue thing he noticed it was shaped as a pillar, and with the look of a normal but blue stone. But at the touch it felt much smoother, and it had Elven runes upon it.

At the touch of the runes, some lightened up like there was fire inside the blue stone. The runes that were highlighted formed a word in the ancient language.

_**Sn'rt uf brising'r, opnast sk'l hr'd **_

Touched by fire, opens gate. That was what Jen read out of it. What now. Jen didn't have any fire, and he couldn't summon any with magic.

He started to feel the earth shake as the Urgals ran up the cliff. There was one word in the text that was lightened in other colour that the rest. Most of the colours were blue, but this one was fire red.

It was the word Brising'r, meaning fire, which was the thing he needed. But he had none. The earth was going crazy under the Urgals feet's, shaking hardly. It was now or never.

"Brising'r" He shouted.

It was his last resort, and he didn't expect anything, since he hadn't even tried to touch the magic.

But then the thing Jen would have thought impossible happened. His arms erupted in fire, starting at his fingers, then spreading to his shoulders. The fire was similar to the one in the room of fire when he had touched the dragon, but still completely different.

He didn't burn, but instead of getting power like the last time, he felt as the stone was pulling him somehow.

Suddenly his whole body was on fire, and the pulling sensation only got stronger and stronger. Jen started to try and pull himself away from the rock, with the only result of loosing his sword, which fell from his belt and down to earth.

_Damn it_

Then the world just got darker and darker, until he couldn't see a thing, his vision blurred away and Jen lost his consciousness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Jen woke up he was lying on the ground of a huge cave. His vision didn't come completely just yet so he didn't realise that this wasn't just some cave.

He felt dizziness the minute he tried to stand up, although he was just surprised to be standing, the last thing he remembered was being chased by an angry group of Urgals and falling over the edge of some cliff.

But then it hit him. The blue stone, the fire, and at last the way he had lost his consciousness while his arms where pulled inside the stone. He didn't see anything in the cave, so dark was it. But he managed to make out the outlines of a dark tunnel that seemed to be the only way out of this place. So he started walking through those tunnels, until he came to a place where he had to choose which way to go.

There were three ways, each seemed better than the other so the choice wasn't easy. But he just continued to walk by the walls, and since he was stationed at the right wall, he chose the one that was to the right.

He kept on through the tunnels, just slow and easy, keeping even pace and watching carefully not to trip over or stumble in the dark.

He wasn't sure if he was on the right way, but at least he was going somewhere instead of just sitting around, waiting for death to knock on his door, and the thought had occurred to him several times that he was just walking towards the light, actually taking the tunnel. And it didn't get better when he started to see light at the end.

He stood in a room lightened by fire that just sat on the floor. But that was not what was on top of his mind right now. The walls were covered in pictures of dragons and many other creatures of many kinds, men, dwarves, elves and many more.

But the pictures that caught Jen's eyes were not those of gold and glory, huge cities and castles of the old, but those of the dragons and their riders.

He surveyed every detail of them, from Eragon and his white dragon, to the fall of the riders and a picture of Galbatorix and his dragons, for they were two if the stories Master Norton had told him were true.

But another picture caught his attention. It was a picture of a dragon the colour of fire, and most stunningly were the effects that lit the dragon up, like there was fire burning behind the cave wall and the dragon was only a window. And it was only then that he noticed a rider on the dragons back. As he looked closer he thought the rider looked like someone he knew.

"Oh my gods"

It was him, Jen, the orphan that had been found on the steps of a monastery. How was that even possible that Jen, who had never even seen a dragon, could be a rider?

He gently touched the image of himself. He got a warm feeling, and a line of fire ran from his finger and down to the floor. It made a circle, and in the middle was the strange thing that he had taken for a fire before.

It resembled an egg shaped stone that had fire trapped inside. The stone was read, and had lines all over it in the colour of fire. But that was not the only thing that was strange about this stone.

"Screech"

This just had to be the strangest thing Jen had ever seen. A stone made of fire that could actually make noise.

Jen approached the stone, careful of the fire that was all around it. He felt the heat that was flowing from the stone, but there was something that attracted him to it, he just wanted to touch it, even if it meant he would burn himself.

_CRACK_

The moment he touched the stone a crack appeared on it's surface, and something could bee seen inside.

Of course. Jen saw it now. It wasn't a stone but an egg. But what kind of an egg.

The crack got even bigger and bigger, until it finally was big enough for the thing that was inside to crawl out, and crawl out it did.

It was a lizard. Or was it. Lizards didn't have wings did they, nor spikes running down their spine. And Jen had certainly never seen or heard of any lizard that was the colour of fire.

And then it hit him. All the pictures of the walls, and he actually had to think about it. It was a dragon, a beautiful dragon too. Its scales were coloured red, but as he moved, his scales resembled a live fire.

It came closer, and didn't stop until it almost touched Jen. It looked into Jen's eye, almost as it was begging to be given some attention.

Jen raised his hand and touched the dragon on its forehead, but he wished he hadn't done that, because the second he touched the dragon, the worst feeling of pain he had ever felt just ran through every vain of his body. He felt as he was burning but freezing at the same time.

But when it eventually stopped, Jen almost fainted, the pain had been so horrible. But he managed, and after a while he began to feel something new inside him, like a new sense or something, so strong but so weak at the same time. He looked inside his palm and noticed a fire burning.

He was terrified at first, but managed to keep his calm and after a while the fire stopped burning and instead a egg shaped mark had formed in the colour of silver white.

He felt some unfamiliar presence in his mind, much like when the Masters had been teaching him, but far stronger and ancient. The dragon.

He looked down, and gently touched the dragon's forehead, vary of the pain he had been through just minutes ago. But nothing happened, the dragon just growled a little, like he was enjoying it.

Jen began to feel hunger, but it wasn't him. Jen had been trained to live in hunger for days so it had to be the dragon.

"Sorry little one, I don't have anything" Jen said and smiled a little when the dragon growled in an angry way.

Jen tried to remember everything the monks had taught them about dragons and their kinds. He remembered stories about dragons and their riders, and Jen couldn't but wonder if he would be considered one of them now that a dragon had hatched for them.

But there was another thing he kept wondering about. In those tales the riders had been chosen by their dragons because of their worth, and Jen didn't see anything so special about him. Sure he had been through some very hard training and was a handful for almost every man to handle in the battlefield, and he had some very good experience in many things, but he was still just an orphan who had been raised in a monastery far from civilization.

The few things he knew about dragons was that they could grow almost without any limits, and live as long as they weren't killed by a wound of some kind or their rider would die. But to be able to do both those things they had to eat food, which Jen had none of.

_That only means one thing; I have to get us out of here_

As Jen thought those words, the dragon looked at him like he had heard something. Maybe it could feel others presences. Yes, that had to be it. That had to be the way Dragons and their riders could communicate with each other.

_Hello dragon_

Jen began, but got no answer but a strange look from his hatchling. Jen came to the conclusion that dragons had to learn the language before talking it, much like human infants.

But he certainly hoped that it wouldn't take dragons such a long time, because that would be kind of hard.

But that raised another question in his mind. What would the monks say when he arrived with a dragon in his arm on their doorstep, telling them that one of their own had been killed by Urgals. They would most likely throw him out but keep the dragon.

But the monastery was his home, and he couldn't just leave it without a trace. And beside, he couldn't go without talking to Master Norton first.

And what about the laws and the king. The laws stated that every single dragon or dragon egg must be given to the king. The public tales of the king stated him as a good and decent man, but the monks had told him otherwise.

They had told him about the slaughter of the riders, and how the dragon race was nearly destroyed, with the exception of three eggs that the king kept safely from the public.

And now this egg. Jen was sure that this wasn't one of those eggs; the king would barely hide one of his eggs in a mountain which was full of foes and suspected traitors, like the monks.

_We'll have to go, seek some other place to hide. I promise you little one, I won't let anything happen to you_

**This chapter was the hardest one for me yet, because it isn't easy to write of something that important and live changing of a person without messing it up. At least I thought so. But I hope you liked it, decided to stop it here, that will only make the next chapter more exciting, don't you think.**

**But anyway, would be happy to get reviews, and want to thank my faithful reviewers for reading!!!**

**Ps. Ideas are always welcome; my plot hasn't gotten any further than just what happens when he gets out, that is, if he gets out. Updating soon**


	6. Ch 5 A name and escape

"Arrgh"

Jen had been trying to brake through the wall that had been the cave open, although he had made no progress, he still kept on, because he felt his dragons hunger, and he just felt that if the dragon died, he would never bee whole again.

_I am sorry little one, it just doesn't seem possible_

Jen thought and rested his palm on the wall.

Suddenly lines of fire came from his hand, running in every direction, some fading into the walls, and some crashing into the floor with sparks all over.

_Well if one little touch does that, what would a little magic do!?_

Jen had in his hard work cursed a little, and as he lost control over his mind in the process, he started to mumble some words of the ancient language. Suddenly he had begun to notice some very strange things happen, like stones flying across rooms and fire just appearing from thin air.

At first he just thought the cave hunted, but as he thought more about it, those things were all something he had seen Bjorn do when practising magic, and then it all made sense to him.

At last he felt how it was to finally get to the power within him, how it felt to form things by words, but more shocking for him, how tired he felt afterwards.

He had been practising, between his talks with the dragon, and his attacks on the wall. The dragon hadn't answered him yet, but always looked back at him with intelligent eyes, like he had so much to tell, but just couldn't.

Jen touched the wall the same way as before, with no exception except now he was ready for the flames, and spoke the words that had been on the stone outside.

"_Sn'rt uf brising'r, opnast sk'l hr'd"_

At first nothing happened, but when he took his palm off the wall with a groan of disappointment, the wall burst into fire, making the cave so bright that every detail could be seen in the cave.

Jen had never seen such a thing, images appearing out of nothing, fire changing colour and stone burning.

And when he had watched a dragon and his rider walk away from each other, a gap formed between them and an open was made for him to walk out. He picked up the dragon and was readying himself to climb down the terrifyingly high cliff when a loud voice echoed loudly in his mind.

_Guard him well and he will be your blessing but also your curse. Disown him, and he will surely only be your curse._

Jen looked all around him, trying to find the one who had spoken, but could only find the dragon in his arms, looking at him with the sweetest eyes. How could the speaker ever think he could just abandon it? Or was it a he? The voice had surely spoken about a he, so he should be a boy, or whatever you called a male dragon.

He was about to start his climb, which sure wouldn't be easy (climbing down several hundred feet's never would be), when he noticed a slight difference in the rock. In some places the stone was lighter, almost white.

Jen made sure the dragon wouldn't fall off, and then touched one of the highlighted areas. At first nothing happened, just like before inside the cave, but when he tried to pull his hand free, it was stuck for a moment before coming free. Jen tried it again, but now trying two areas with both hands, and after a moment of a self debate, he jumped off the cliff, expecting to fall to death, but instead found himself stuck to the wall.

_Like a spider_

Jen climbed like that the rest of the way up to where he had fallen off before, quietly watching the cave close again.

When he was up, he noticed the sun was higher than when he had gotten into the cave, which only meant one thing, he had been in the cave for over a night, maybe two, there was no way of telling how long, since he had been unconscious for a time.

_Well little one, let's go home_

Jen felt hunger beyond belief; the dragon would die soon if he wouldn't get him something to eat.

He expanded his mind, searching for enemies, and when he didn't find any near, he located some pray and readied his bow.

_Stay, stay_

Jen tried to tell the dragon, but every time he was about to leave, the dragon would walk after him.

_Stay_

Jen tried one more time. Fortunately this time it worked, and by the time Jen was back, he was holding a deer in his arms.

The dragon got all excited at the sight, and Jen was sure the dragon had read his mind, and knew exactly that the pray was meant for him.

Jen cut a slice of meat from his prey with one of his daggers, and watched it just disappear down the throat of the dragon.

"Well little one, it should be time to get you a name, aye" Jen said out loud, expecting at least some kind of a response, but the only thing he got was a request for more food, through hunger of course.

"What about Canon" Jen asked, not entirely sure if he was asking himself or the dragon.

But to his surprise the dragon just looked at him and growled a little, obviously a sign of disapproving.

"Okay then mister, what about Mediar" Jen asked again while trying to come up with a name that he thought suitable, but only to be met by the same growl as again.

"You're a hard one aren't you" Jen commented.

He watched the dragon for a long time, his glamorous moves, his fabulous spikes, all coloured in some mixture of gold and red, and most stunningly, his scales. As he moved it was like he was made of fire, the light made the scales reflected the light like they were fire, and Jen was sure that when he grew, he would almost make his own light, just like fire did. It was then that it hit him.

"Your name will be Eldur" Jen said with a smile on his face, knowing that the name was perfect.

Eldur was another name over fire in the ancient language, but was usually used over bigger fires, like when whole forests burned down, or buildings would just disappear in a fire, unlike Brising'r, which was more used over fires like camp fires, and wasn't common in magic, for the enormous power it take to conduct one.

Jen looked to the dragon, trying to figure out if he would accept the name or not. He still hadn't received any growl, but neither any sign of disapproving, so he just waited.

But at last he felt one feeling flow through himself, feeling of approve and liking.

"So Eldur shall it be" Jen said and looked proud to his dragon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jen ran inside the library quietly, making sure that no one saw nor heard him come. He went to the section where he knew books about dragons were, and when there, he threw some books he liked into a bag and ran out again, he had some unfinished business.

Getting into the monastery had been the easy part, the monks didn't think anyone could get inside, nor be dumb enough either, because everyone knew that once inside, you couldn't get out again without a tattoo over your right breast, which meant you were a grown monk, and since fewest of the guards knew him, it had been easy to just show his blue dragon and then get creep in.

He walked pass the sleeping quarters and almost lost it when he walked past Bjorn's door, but managed and opened his door quietly.

When inside, he carefully watched out not to wake any of the boys, and when he came to his bed, he opened a chest at the end with a key that hung around his neck and collected all of his things in the same bag as he had put the books in.

When he came back out from the room, he made his way to Master Norton's quarters. After all the stairs and hallways, Jen was going mad from all the memories of Bjorn, and when he finally opened the door to Master Norton's room he was almost crying.

Master Norton was funny even in his sleep, and the sight of him cheered Jen up a little. He actually wore a night cap, made of rabbit's skin of course, and the snores didn't go well with the sword hi held in his right hand and a dagger in the other.

"Erm… Master Norton, sir" Jen started, but was startled when Master Norton woke up with a roar and both his weapons raised.

"Who is it, who disturbs my sleep" He asked angrily, with an angry face.

"It is only me sir, Jen, your student" Jen answered, a grin forming in the corner of his mouth.

The expression on Master Norton's face lightened up and he hugged the boy. But after a moment he pushed Jen away, and a worried face appeared.

"Where is Bjorn" He asked with fear in his voice.

Jen couldn't face Master Norton and just turned his head away, looking in the opposite direction.

"Oh my, what happened" Master Norton said, his fearsome face turning only worse.

"We were ambushed by a group of Urgals but managed to kill all but one. He came back and ambushed Bjorn when I was on a hunting trip." Jen answered "When I came back there was no sign of Bjorn what so ever, and when I came back out, I was met by an army of Urgals. When I killed their leader, they followed me and trapped me at a cliff near the cave."

"How did you manage to escape" Master Norton interrupted Jen's story.

"I fell off, but managed to grab this stone, and somehow get into a cave, hidden from view"

"Oh dear boy" Master Norton said, hugging Jen again.

"There is something else" Jen said, and raised his palm so his mark could be seen.

"Gedwey Ignasia! But how" Master Norton asked with a puzzled face.

Jen just told him everything that happened to him inside the cave, about how he got inside, and how he had found the dragon egg, how it had hatched and how it felt to be so connected to another being.

Master Norton just gave Jen an expressionless face, making it hard for Jen to guess what his master was thinking.

"You can't stay here boy, it's to dangerous, the monks would take the dragon away from you, and most likely give him to the king, maybe you too" He stated.

"But what should I do then sir, my whole life is bound to this place, I don't know anywhere else, or anyone else for that matter" Jen told Master Norton.

Master Norton seemed to be thinking hard about something, before reaching a decision.

"I know of a man who could help you" Master Norton said "He's no friend of the empire, and would never give you up"

"Just give me a name and a place and I'll be there" Jen stated with a hardened face.

"I'm afraid I've already told you too much, young one. The walls have eyes and ears, and I'm worried that if I told you here, I would blow both your and the mans chance of survival" Master Norton said, but walked to a desk that he had made for himself and took a peace of paper and something to write with, and wrote something on the note.

"Take that, but don't look at it until you are outside the walls and far away from here" Master Norton said, and then pulled Jen in for a hug before pushing him out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Jen wanted to go back to get a proper good by, but decided it was best to keep on, and so he sneaked out of the monastery.

When he came to the gates, he was stopped by two guards monitoring the walls.

"Stop right there Mr" one of the guards shouted. He was wearing a black armour, as where all the guards, and on his chest was the image of a tiger. "Identifications please"

Jen took off his shirt to reveal the blue dragon and expected the guards to let him go. But instead the other guard just looked at him, and then whispered something in the tiger guards' ear.

The tiger guard just nodded and the other guard ran off, disappearing inside the monastery.

"I think it is best if you would wait here" The guard said. "Actually, I think it would be best if you would hand over all your weapons too" The guard continued.

"Why" Jen asked in surprise.

"Just wait and you'll find out" the guard replied.

Jen looked back at the monastery, only to find that the other guard was coming out of the big stone doors, followed by at least ten other guards and the head monk.

Jen drew his sword, at first like he would give it to the guard, but then stabbing him. The wound wasn't fatal, Jen had been careful not to kill him, but bad enough that the guard lost his consciousness right away.

The other guards began to run to Jen and the injured guard, but Jen murmured a few words in the ancient language, making the gates open for just three seconds, which was enough time for him to get out. He felt exhaustion get to him at that moment, but kept on going, murmuring a few more words to lock the gates more tightly.

He heard some heavy sounds coming from the gates when the monks obviously tried to open them, but Jen's spell still held. Jen was out of view when he heard the cracking sound when the gates broke open, and he knew he was to far away to be chased, the monks would probably count on the Urgals to finish him.

Why the guards had called the monks and the head monk too, Jen did not know, nor did he care. He was far away now, and wouldn't see that place or the monks ever again.

When he came to the place where he had hidden Eldur, he picked up the dragon and ran down the mountain. When he was down and hidden in a small clearing in a forest that grew around the mountain, he unravelled the note he had gotten from Master Norton.

On it were only two things written, a name and an address.

_**Brom, Carvahall**_

**Hope you liked my little twist about Brom and Master Norton knowing each other, at last my little brain has gotten some Ideas.**

**Just so you know I always like Reviews.**

**And about the dragons name, Eldur. Well Eldur actually means fire in the Icelandic language, and I just thought it looked neat!!**


	7. Ch 6 Stronghammer and a dragon

**Eldest Spoilers – Huge Spoiler**

Snow. One of the things Jen had never seen, and actually never had expected. He had travelled south of the spine, and when he came to Narda, he changed his course and went into the spine, not risking to be seen by other men.

He hadn't expected it to be so cold up in the spine, it was far colder than it ever was in the monastery, and although it were only a few weeks since he went to the mountain top, it had been a lot colder.

It was so cold that he had kept Eldur under his coat, afraid that he might freeze to death, but he also gave Jen a fair amount of warmth so it were a fair exchange, now he had gotten to big.

Eldur had gotten way bigger over the past seven weeks, so big that he needed far more to eat than just one little slice of meat, and sometimes he ate the whole deer, careful to leave a little behind for Jen.

And he had also talked.

_Memories_

_Jen watched the beautiful city of Narda, at least he thought it was beautiful, he had never seen such a place before, not even a town, so a whole city was pretty neat looking for him._

"_How do you like it little one" Jen asked Eldur, not expecting an answer from his non-speaking dragon, and was pretty surprised when he got one._

_**Far to crowded for me thank you**_

_Jen almost jumped in surprise, the dragon he had been carrying around until just three days ago, when he had become to heavy, had actually talked._

_Memories end_

Eldur was the size of a large dog now, and had actually begun to fly, as young as he was, and since he was capable, he often went to hunt himself something. There were plenty of deer's in the spine, and if Eldur didn't fly to far away, he often called Jen and they hunted together.

Jen had actually begun to wonder how he ever had managed without his little friend.

Suddenly images begun to appear before Jen's eyes. He saw an whole horde of deer's run, and run in his direction.

He readied his bow, pulling an arrow, and waited. Suddenly he saw dozens of deer's run in his direction, and sure enough Eldur came flying after them, like a dog chasing sheep's.

The deer's came nearer, and Jen didn't move until they almost ran over him, standing up and shooting an arrow at the biggest animal in the horde. Then he drew his daggers and begun slashing, killing at least three more before he decided they got enough.

_Nice job _Eldur commented _almost makes me think you could have done it with no help at all_

_HAH, not even three months old and already insulting your friends _Jen replied in a tone of humour as he sheathed his daggers. He was beginning to miss his sword.

Suddenly a sound of human speech reached their ears. As they didn't want to be found, they hurried behind a cliff and listened to the approaching people.

_Shit, it must be the monks. Nobody would come up here unless they had to, how in hell did they find us? _Jen said, and even he couldn't hide the fear completely, not when there might be dozens of monks there after him, ready for him and fully trained, not like the guard he had taken by surprise.

_Those aren't from the monastery, are they? _Eldur asked_ they look like they are just some farmers _

And they did really. As the group got closer, Jen begun to notice children and women walking by the men's sides. They carried bad weapons, and not so many of them seemed to be capable in fight.

There were some though that seemed to be able to handle even the hardest of Urgals. There were a small group of men walking several meters ahead of the others, and at their lead was a young man, not so many years older than Jen, he could maybe be somewhere between eighteen and twenty. And at his side was a large hammer, strong enough to break a human being in two.

Jen stayed in his hiding place, hoping the group would just go right past him and he would get away unnoticed. But he had chosen a bad place to hide, because it was near dust, and the group obviously had no intentions of going further for the day.

Jen just watched as the strong men that had been in the lead secured the area that was nearest to the group, and once or twice had he been lucky not to be found when the men were surveying the area.

After they seemed satisfied they started setting up camp, and several camp fires were lit to keep warm.

Jen begun to feel fear. And he was surprised when he found out that it was not his fear, but Eldur's.

_Don't worry, they won't be here for long, and if they find us I doubt they would be to hard to handle, well not if we manage to escape quickly _Jen said in an attempt to comfort Eldur.

_I'm not afraid of them, it's what is following them that I'm afraid of _Eldur replied, a glimpse of knowledge in his eyes _I felt evil the moment the people came into view, and I'm not sure if it's them or the thing following, but we better stay out of the way if we ever are going to get over unnoticed_

_Okay, we'll leave as soon as possible._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Oromis didn't believe it. A new rider and he lived to see him. Only in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined this moment, and it was nothing like seeing a new hope in the image of a young boy and his blue female dragon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jen and Eldur sneaked quietly through the stranger's camp, avoiding any sudden movement that might draw attention from the guards. The camp had been located in the only way past the mountain, and unless they would turn around and go the other way, which would take them days, this was the only way.

There were at least five guards on duty, not counting the leader which Jen had found out was called Stronghammer by the others. Stronghammer didn't seem to need any sleep at all, or at least he didn't seem to sleep where he sat on a stone and looked over the camp. Jen found this a total lack of judgement. If any enemies were near they could easily defeat him if he were to tired to lift his weapon.

It was hard getting past the guards unnoticed, and when they were just around the corner from the camps end, Jen almost jumped in happiness.

It was then that he accidentally bumped onto one of the guards. The guard was big and seemed strong enough to tear a mans head off. He could have been a blacksmith or something like that. But that was the least of Jen's and Eldur's worries right now, because the man looked like he was ready to eat them alive for sneaking into their camp, and he might have if Jen hadn't knocked him unconscious before he could call for help.

"Sorry buddy, but this will hurt in the morning" Jen whispered to the unconscious man, and then muttered some spidery words in the ancient language to make sure the man wouldn't remember them in the morning.

_This was close, to close. We have to be more careful _Jen half thought, half spoke.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Time passed, and Jen and Eldur never saw any sign that the people or the follower was following them. The journey had been tough, and they had endured several blizzards on the way.

Jen wasn't totally sure of how much time had passed since they had "met" Stronghammer's people, since the blizzards had been dark and hard to get through they had lost all track of time. But Jen had a good guess at about three weeks or a month. It may have seemed a long time for this sort of distance, but the days on the top had been hard with snow and ice, so they had been travelling slowly.

But they were far lower now and all snow was gone. The trees were green and the ponds and rivers weren't frozen. They hadn't met anybody since their incident with the blacksmith, and if Jen wasn't mistaken they weren't far from their destination, Carvahall.

When Jen had been nine he had been forced to memorize the whole map of Alageasia, from the dark caves of the dwarves to the streets of the elven capital, Ellésmera. The monks knew far more than thought, having explored and capturing maps of various places for more than a thousand years had made them the geniuses they were. And if it hadn't been for his geography lessons he would have been lost a long time ago.

If he remembered it right then Carvahall should be just a day's walk away, and if they would go really fast they should make it in just several hours.

It was then that Eldur flew to him. Jen didn't believe how fast Eldur grew. In one month he had grown from the size of a dog to the size of horse. Jen had wondered many times if Eldur was strong enough to carry him, but let it pass, walking was just fine. Besides, there were times Jen felt the joy Eldur felt from flying.

This was one of those times, and Jen just let the feeling consume him. He felt so free that he called out in joy.

_Whoa, easy there. Just imagine what people would think if they would see you. _ Eldur said. _They would be more surprise than if they'd see me._

Jen laughed. It felt so good. He hadn't laughed in days, weeks. Or were it months. Jen didn't think he had ever laughed so well ever since the Urgal attacks. There had been time he had made a grin, but a real laugh hadn't been there for what felt like an eternity.

_It is nice to hear you laugh, makes me feel YOU'RE reborn. _Eldur said, the happiness clearly on the surface.

When Jen stopped laughing, he felt like he could take on the whole world himself, like he could challenge Galbatorix himself and triumph. But unfortunately it didn't last long.

Although they were about a day's trip to Carvahall they could still see down Palancar valley, and what they saw didn't give them much joy.

It was a clear line of fire, soldiers bearing torches without a doubt. Why they needed the torches in the clear light was a mystery to both Jen and Eldur.

Suddenly all the hairs on Jens back begun to rise, and he felt the whole world go black. He thought he had lost consciousness, but he could clearly feel his limbs so that couldn't be the reason.

And then it came flushing over him. Fire all around, houses burning, women and children screaming and Stronghammer was right in the middle of it all. There were many foes that attacked Stronghammer, but no matter how big, they all broke under his hammer.

But suddenly the screams stopped, the fire stopped burning and the only thing that could be seen was Stronghammer, slowly turning until he faced a man that had appeared out of nothing. The man, or a boy if Jen wasn't mistaken, couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Jen. Then they both looked at Jen and the vision stopped.

Instead Jen found himself looking straight into Eldur's eyes.

_Are you all right_ He asked, worries in his voice. _You just stood there like you were made of stone._

_Yeah, just some sort of a dream. _Jen replied, but then it hit him. _Eldur, we have to go, I fear that the village of Carvahall might not be what we hoped._

**Sorry about how long it this chapter took, I was suffering from a really hard writers block. And also sorry about the ending, it is a little, well what should I say, strange, but it has meaning. **

**Oh, and I trust you must have realised who Stronghammer is. And about Oromis appearing in the middle of the chapter, it meant to show you where in the timeline the story is happening. More like it will appear in the next chapters, and who knows, maybe Il throw in a timeline or something like that.**

**Best wishes,**

**Adalbjorn, who sincerely promises that he will not let his writers wait such a long time for the next chapter!!!**


	8. CH 7 Evil dream

_Three months later_

The streets of Feinster were covered with people, as to be expected for a coast city in the Empire. The city was big, and the streets were narrow and always crowded, so one could not expect to get his way in a hurry. It was so crowded actually that it was ideal for people who didn't want to be found, far away from the empire's capital and its king, but still close enough to watch what is happening.

In the midst of the crowd in the biggest street of Feinster, the market street, could a loner be seen reading a poster that hung on one of the walls. The man was higher than most and stood a little out of the crowd. He wore set of leather gloves and a long and beautiful sword could be seen at his side. He surveyed the poster, which was obviously an old one, and normally he wouldn't even have taken a second look at it, but the young man on the poster interested him. His name was supposed to be Eragon, and he was supposed to be extremely dangerous. But the funny thing was that he didn't look dangerous at all. He just looked like on of the farmers that dwelt up north by the spine.

But he had heard the name before, and not just because it was the name of the first rider, but because he had heard it on his travels. But now he guessed he knew why. And the money that was set for his capture was a fortune. It was obvious that the king wanted this boy badly, but why the man did not know.

But there was another thing about the boy interested the stranger, that there were five pictures of him, obviously conjured by magic, one showing every angle, and in none of them could you see inside his palm. A coincident maybe, but there was something that told the man that it wasn't.

But he had no time to delay for to long, so he turned around so that he faced the street and its crowd. The crowd was full of people oblivious to the cruel place the world had become, he him self had faced many things in his life, and never as much as the last three months, but he was still sure there was more to face and more to defeat before kindness would ever take over Alageasia.

He looked over to the city gates. The heavy armoured guards stood on both sides of the gates, two and two, and their faces had an expression that could kill just with the look. He made a small grin. He knew that he could take them down in less than two seconds, less if he would get them by surprise.

He walked to the gates, knowing the guards would likely stop him, most people would get out easily and without any problem, but a man looking like he did, wearing an armour and a large sword hanging by his side, and the scar that was quite visible on his neck didn't help, clearly a sign of a man used to fighting. And if all that wasn't enough, then every man that got close enough to see his face well, like the guards did when he walked through the gates, would see that he wasn't old enough even to be accepted into the army.

But if he would get lucky there would be the same guards as last time, and then he wouldn't have to explain a thing. But he doubted it, and just as he came close enough to see the guard's faces he saw no familiar guards.

"Hey you, stop right there" one of the guards called out to him, hands on his sword.

The stranger walked up to the guard, raising his hands, knowing exactly how it was done with the guards.

"Name and business in the city of Feinster" the guard asked rudely.

The stranger knew his name was on the king's most wanted list so there would be danger in speaking his name, so he had to lie.

"I am called Jonas and I came here two days ago to purchase some merchandise from the market" the stranger spoke and handed the guard bag that held his merchandise.

The guard looked inside the bag, and when he was satisfied that there was nothing to inspect, he handed the stranger his bag again, letting him pass muttering that a boy so young shouldn't be allowed to bear a weapon this size.

The man hurried away from the gates and didn't stop until he came to a forest that grew on a large area around Feinster. He heard the warning bell and the loud roar when the gates closed shut to prevent anyone to enter.

He made a small grin. He knew exactly what had happened. There had been an assassination of the foul governor of the city, and a valuable prize had been taken from the governor's chambers. He put his hand into his right pocket and when he raised his hand a necklace could be seen. It had a golden chain that met in the middle as a dragon which colour changed from different directions. Poor governor never had a chance.

He walked further into the forest until he came to a large clearing. When he was sure nobody had followed him he sat down and muttered a few words. A large fire appeared out of thin air and a soft noise could be heard. After a while that soft noise was met by a large roar of a beast, obviously large enough to wake fear in the bravest of men. A red flash was the only thing that could be seen before the stranger disappeared.

_So how was your trip, did the governor allow little boy Jen to hand play with his precious necklace? _The beast spoke to its rider, and now that it was close enough you could see a large fire red dragon.

_Let's just say he had no choice in it _Jen answered Eldur.

After the unfortunate event that the two had witnessed in Carvahall, if you could call it Carvahall anymore, had change them both for good. The soldiers had beaten them to the place and had already burned the village down. No matter how long Jen had tried, he had found no survivors. He had then taken an oath in the ancient language that no matter what, the king would pay for what he has done with Alageasia, no matter the cost.

And that was what he had been doing all that time, digging the kings grave in quiet, breaking the cornerstones of his kingdom. But he was young, and even for his training and his abilities as a rider, he still couldn't face the king alone. He knew that even though the monks training was far beyond anything a normal soldier would get, it was no match for the rider's training, and unless he would get some proper master to teach him, he could never expect to stand before the king alone and get out of it alone.

But who knew, there might be more dragon riders out there, just in the same position as he was, and hating the king just as much. But it was unlikely. It was well known all over Alageasia that dragons were extinct. But when Jen came to think of it he had found Eldur, which kind of proved the fact to be wrong. There could as well be more, but Jen knew it wasn't likely. But fate sometimes didn't do what people assumed, but did something completely unpredicted, like when Jen's best friend Bjorn had been killed, but only a few hours later Jen had found another friend who had comforted Jen on the hardest of times, and also proven to be a friend above all friends.

_Thinking about him still? _Eldur asked. Jen simply nodded. _He must have been a good friend since you think about him so much, there has hardly passed a day that I don't sense his presence in your mind_.

Jen didn't answer. It was still too much for him, even after more than nine months, it was just too hard. The way Bjorn had died made Jen feel it was his fold. If only he would have been there, then maybe he might have saved him. But it didn't matter; he had to move on if he was ever to save Alageasia from the cruel hands of the king.

_Eldur, why did you choose me _Jen asked. It was a question he had been longing to ask for a very long time, but hadn't had the chance.

_I'm not sure how I should answer that, I just knew _Eldur answered. _It's one of those feelings when you just know, but have no idea why. _

_But even for all my training at the monastery, I still am just a child no parent would have. _Jen said. _There are so many people far more worthy than I am, why me._

The tone in Jen's voice was getting heavier, it was obvious to Eldur that this meant a great matter to Jen, and Jen had done a great job hiding the question from him.

_You don't need to be noble borne or rich to be worthy _Eldur simply stated. _The only things you have to have is the greatness of a soul, something that will make you stand stronger when you face your enemy, that even though all your friends and allies have crumbled and bowed for evil or its servants, you will be able to stand and face it. And even if you don't defeat it, you will never bow, but stand up again and demand victory over your foe. I sensed that strong ness in you, and that was what made my mind._

Jen didn't answer, he didn't have to. He didn't find any words to say thank you, so he simply let the moment pass away. He knew Eldur would understand.

They flew over the forest, and over several rivers and hills, always getting nearer to their destination. Jen was getting tired, so he strapped himself to the saddle he had made for Eldur and fell a sleep.

_It was in the village of Carvahall. But something wasn't right. The houses were burning and screams could be heard. Jen didn't understand why he witnessing this. He hadn't been fast enough and the soldiers had already been gone by the time he got to the place, and the only thing he had found were ruins and the foul smell of burned flesh. Jen certainly hoped it was animal flesh, not human, but he couldn't be totally sure. He watched helplessly at the slaughter that was going on. For some reason there weren't many people in the village, but still enough for Jen to feel sorrow. This was so real, but yet so unreal. Jen knew it had to be a dream, and remembered dreaming several others alike every single night since he had been in Palancar valley. For the first few times he had tried to save the people, but only to discover that he could do nothing about it, he was just like a ghost, he could not touch any of the soldiers, or the people of Carvahall for that matter. And in the middle of it all stood two men, one of them somewhere around thirty, although he could be several hundreds old, and he was laughing this horrible laughter of a madman, but the other, a male around twenty, just standing by his side, obviously not liking what he saw, but still he did nothing to stop it. He had a red sword by his side, and now that he thought of it he did have a slight resemblance to the men he saw in his dream before reaching Carvahall, they could be related. But the dream passed on, and the older male just kept laughing, until it was all over, a few prisoners had been taken, and the rest had been killed. Two spots could be seen in the sky, a big black and a smaller but still large red figures could be seen flying in the sky, coming closer and closer, until finally reaching the ground and landing by their riders side. The bigger dragon looked straight at Jen, and two words formed in Jens mind before the dream ended:_

_**Help me**_

**Sorry how long it took for me to write this one. I always had a writers block at one particular place in my previous attempts of the chapter, so I just started a new one, running over all the hard stuff. Much easier to write about something that once happened than something that is happening, am I right?**


	9. CH 8 Discoveries

The mountains of the spine were as beautiful as ever under the clear sky, the stars shone bright with the moon as its ruler. It was a magical time, the moon was only half full, but the light that evaded from it was never brighter. There was no wind, and nothing could be heard but the occasional sound when a bird flew up, or when a deer moved.

And there, several miles south-east from Kuasta was a spot where the southern spine split up, one chain of mountains going to the west while the other continuing north. To reach that spot you had to travel through an area full of dangers. There were no Urgals or the Empire's soldiers anywhere to be found, but many dangerous wild animals walked the thick forest that grew in the valleys between the mountains.

And if the animals weren't enough, the heavy rivers, or the dangerous cliffs usually scared people off.

It was the perfect hiding place for the one who could fly. He or she could easily fly over all the barriers that would be on his way. And almost exactly at the spot where the spine divided, was a hut.

Well, maybe it shouldn't be called a hut; it wasn't big enough for that. It was more like a shelter that stood about twenty five feet's above the ground, sticking out of the cliff like a tree house.

If somebody would have seen it, he would easily come to the conclusion that someone had built a small hut somewhere in the valley, but the hut had been blown away in some strong wind and crushed into the cliff wall. Nobody could enter it unless he was flying or magically enchanted. Another thing that was strange was that a whole side of the "hut" seemed to be a lot bigger than the other sides, and the whole side was just one door, and though the "hut" didn't seem big, the doors certainly did, they were large enough to fit an elephant, which was strange, since there was no way an elephant could fit in there.

But when Jen and Eldur arrived to the valley, Jen just spoke a word and the doors threw wide open, revealing a cafe hidden behind. When the seven months old dragon entered, the doors shut close and all went dark for a moment, before the enchanted torches Jen had made lit and a medium sized cafe could be seen. It was pretty large for a human, but it was a little tight for Eldur! The dragon actually had to crawl to his resting place, since the cafe got smaller when you went further inside.

_Do you want something to eat? _ Jen asked Eldur _I think we still have some reserves of food left! _

_Please, having to fly all the way from Feinster to here made me hungry, not to mention having to carry you around!_ Eldur answered mockingly, and Jen was quite sure he heard his dragon chuckle!

"Always the funny one" Jen said to Eldur out loud, as remarkable as it was, he missed having a real conversation with someone he looked to as a friend actually using his mouth instead of his mind.

He walked into a little room he had curved out of the wall to store some food. He knew they were lucky to have found this cafe, not to many, if any, would know about it, and if they did it wasn't likely that they would come there again.

When they had first come there in search of a shelter for the night, there hadn't been anything there but a small hole in the cliff and a rope ladder leading to it. They had stayed there for the night and then left in search for another shelter. But the times passed and about a month ago they had re-entered the place and decided to make it theirs.

Jen had started on the hole, using magic to make the hole bigger, and slowly building a cafe. He had been adding rooms and making older ones bigger since, only using small amount of energy at a time, always afraid of ambush. He had then built the small hut/open in front of the cafe for two reasons; to shelter it from the weather and to hide the actual size of the cafe from the eyes of anyone who could be watching.

He grabbed two large deer's, cutting a bite off for himself, and then dragging it out of the room and to Eldur, who grabbed the food and swallowed it in two bites.

_Enough, or do you have to bother your self on a hunt _Jen said to Eldur as he cooked his meat over a magical fire that made no smoke, an invention of Jen.

_It's enough for tonight, we'll catch more tomorrow _Eldur answered.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Saphira was getting exhausted. First she had to fly all the way from Ellesméra to the capital city of Surda, and then straight to the burning plains, and carrying a rider and a dwarf.

_We're almost there Saphira, only about twelve miles left! _Her rider said to her.

"Whoa, you're making me dizzy here, you know" the dwarf spoke as Saphira dove suddenly and then went back up with a back flip. This would be a long fight!!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jen woke up under a sky made of fire and gold. He took a moment to find out where he was before he realised that it was just Eldur's wing, the combination of red and gold made it look almost like fire to him. And maybe it was, dragons were beasts of magic and fire, one of the first lessons at the monastery.

_Erm…is it possible to let me out of here _Jen said as he tried to wake the dragon.

The dragon just acted as he was asleep, and therefore Jen couldn't get out from under his wing.

_Eldur, I'm serious, let me out or else…! _Jen said in an annoyed tone

_Or what? _The dragon answered tiredly, _are you going to tickle me until I am so tickled that I have to let you go? _

_Oh, starting to attack my size are we _Jen answered with a grin, _Well, if you don't let me out I'll make the cafe smaller so you'll have to sleep out side._

_Hah, I'd like to see that happen _Eldur said as he raised his wing to let an annoyed Jen out. _So, what about that hunt of ours, still up for it?_

_Sure, just let me get my weapons and then we're out of here _Jen answered.

He went to another room he had made and took the weapons he needed for the hunt. Usually he would only have to take something like a spear or a bow, or nothing at all if he just used his magic, but there were dangers everywhere those times, so he went into his whole armour and weapon set, all of his former weapons he had owned in the monastery, except for his sword, but he had gotten a knew one from a village in Surda, it wasn't the sword he had lost, but it was a good sword that one of the village women had said once belonged to an elf, which could be, the blade was magnificent enough to have been made of an elf.

When he got out of the armour room with his armour on Eldur had already fetched his saddle, which Jen had learned to make from old books about dragon riders. Jen fastened the saddle on Eldur and together they flew out of the cafe.

_Ah, the beauty of flying, is there anything more magnificent than that? _Eldur asked as they flew over the forest, _or maybe I should say, isn't it great to fly on the back of something as fabulous as a dragon?_

_Hah, the humble soul of the dragon! _Jen answered mockingly, _what an ego!_

_Hey, dragons can be hurt too, _Eldur answered insulted

_Sorry big one, couldn't help my self, you know I didn't mean it, _Jen told Eldur, _besides, what's a dragon without it!_

They flew past the forest and up into the mountains, knowing that there would be hard to get any prey in the narrow valleys because of all the dangerous animals that hunted the prey them selves.

Instead they flew over the mountains to the lake Leona to hunt. Not far from the lake between the spine and the city Belatona were grassy planes where the wildlife was magnificent, the birds flew between the occasional large trees that grew on the planes, and there were many hordes of deer and other preys. There were only three villages in the area, and only occasional farm, none of which very big, and all were too far away from each other to see between.

It was the perfect spot for the two to hunt, although Eldur did most of the hunting, Jen got himself enough for a couple of weeks or so for himself, and then he went off to the nearest village to get some news while waiting for Eldur to finish his hunt!

_We should split up now, that way we get more time to hunt! _Jen said, and then jumped off Eldur's back when Eldur had dived down to 10 feet's.

_Okay, see you later! _The dragon answered and turned around, flying back to the sky.

He watched Eldur fly away to the north and when he couldn't see him anymore he sat down and looked for a prey exceeding his mind. He didn't like this very much, when he had lived in the monastery there weren't so many animals around, but after he got free he had become more and more aware of the life all around him, and hunting it like this wasn't something he was proud of.

He had read about the eating habits of the former dragon riders. Most had been vegetarians, and now he had come to understanding why. But there weren't much of eatable vegetables around the spine, so he had to kill and eat meat so he wouldn't just starve do death.

He located some rabbits nearby and killed them instantly with his mind. After several rabbits had fallen for his mind, he went to pick them up and put them all in one place.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The village of Magnavík stood on the shores of Lake Leona, a fishing village mostly, but there was a blacksmith and a butcher there, along with some other jobs. Well, it was roughly almost like any other fishing village in southern Alageasia and Surda!

When Jen got to the village it was about noon and people were too busy eating lunch to notice a far too young boy wander the streets, wearing heavy armour and with wide selection of weapons hanging on various places.

Jen walked pass all the fine restaurants and straight into the filthiest pub he could find. He knew that if he wanted real news or gossip he would have to go to the places where the poor travellers would go.

When he was outside he took a bag he had been carrying around and withdrew a cloak and put it on, nobody would even think about talking to some kid in armour, so he hid his armour and drew his hood over his face so no one could see.

When he entered the pub he thought he was going to throw up. The smell reminded him somehow of a dead cat, and the place was so filthy that you almost had to dive into the dirt to move.

He sat down by the bar and ordered a glass of water; he didn't trust anything that wasn't see-through in this place.

There weren't many people there, mostly just some drunken men boosting of the time when they got the "big one" in one of their fishing trip.

When his glass of water finally arrived a group of travellers walked into the pub, talking among them selves about something obviously of great importance. Jen didn't get his hopes up to high though, if he knew the travellers well enough they could be gossiping about the kings wedding with a fairy princess far from Alageasia. Bullshit, everyone knew no woman would ever take the king willingly!

But as he got closer he heard they weren't gossiping about any marriage.

"…could start any time soon, I've heard rumours about that the Varden has already gathered almost all of its army somewhere in Surda!" one of the travellers stated

"Yes, I've heard that too, and they say Surda is supporting them, giving them troops!!" another added.

"It was time somebody stood up and challenged that filthy rat that calls him self king those days, everybody knows he's just a traitor" a third said.

"A bloody shame they won't stand a chance for long. Even if they win the battle, they will never win the war. Who could stand up to the mighty Galbatorix, he who defeated the whole Alageasia? I'm afraid the Varden will be crushed under his hand!!" Jen added in a pretended accent of southern Alageasia and walked over to the travellers table.

"Well, that was what I thought first" the traveller that spoke first said, "that the Varden stood no chance. But you are forgetting something of great importance. Not all of Alageasia has been conquered, there is still Surda, and if that isn't enough, then people are talking of the dwarfs in the mountains and the elves in the forests"

" You know just as well as I do who is to blame that the dwarves dwell in the mountains and the elves in the forests instead of wandering freely on the planes of Alageasia like they should be" Jen said, he wanted to lead this conversation a little longer.

"Yes we do, everybody with some wits in his head does" the third answered," but there are other stories going around, spreading from the Varden them selves that there is still a chance, there might be someone left to challenge Galbatorix and actually stand a chance. "

"And who might that be, if I may ask?" Jen asked, trying to make a tone of disbelieve, but in reality his heart was pounding like a rabbit's. He wasn't sure of who this hero was that was going to safe Alageasia, but he knew that there were few that could even defy the kings authority, and he, as a dragon rider, would have to meet the man that was powerful enough to face the king and help him defeat evil.

"A dragon rider", the second said, he obviously had been waiting a long time to get into the conversation and had grabbed the opportunity when it came, "Shadeslayer they call him. I once traded with a man loyal to the Varden, can't tell you his name, only business, and he told me he'd seen him personally. He had been in the Varden's head quarters and seen him flying on his dragon, a magnificent beast I can tell you, although a little stupid I think, actually letting people ride them like they were horses; stories tell they have six feet's and four wings, just fabulous. Some ought to have two heads too!!"

Jen saw on the look of the travellers that they obviously believed the man, what a pack of jerks. But he had to know one thing before he went out of this dreadful place. He was starting to get headache from the smell and those damned idiots annoyed him by telling stories of dragon's stupidity.

"Sorry about me not sharing your interest in two headed dragons, though everybody who has anything between his ears knows they have only one, but I need to know where this army you were talking of has gathered, and what he is doing there" He said in an offensive tone, maybe a sign of his young age that he couldn't keep his frustration away for too long.

"Hey, you calling me an idiot", the second one asked, his tone too getting aggressive.

"Yes I was, you half wit, dragons are no beasts, and they certainly are wiser than you ever will be, now, are you going to answer me or do I have to make you?" Jen said, his accent gone away a while ago.

All three travellers rose and drew short blades. Jen could see they were total amateurs just by the way they stood.

"Nobody speaks to me like that", the second said, "especially not some filthy beggar"

That was more than Jen could take, usually he wouldn't have taking threats like that seriously, but the surroundings had gotten him into a bad mood, and he wasn't going to take insults like that easily.

He rose up from his seat, and now that all four were standing, Jen actually realised how tall he was, he was more than a head higher than the travellers. His hood fell off and his young face was revealed. It had been so long since anybody had taken a good look at his face that Jen hadn't realised it had gotten different. He saw his reflection on one of the pubs metal dishes and got a little shocked.

He hadn't changed much, but some features were slightly different. His face was softer, his eyes sharper, and what shocked him the most was that his ears were not just slightly pointy, but as sharp as a spear.

"What, an elf!" the first one yelled, "you idiot, we have been insulting an elf! I think he must be right about you, you are a half wit" he shouted at the second.

Jen was still in shock, he didn't know he had changed, and he had always had his hood or something to cover his face, so no one else had noticed.

_Why didn't Eldur tell me!!?_

But the shock didn't last much longer. He heard the first one shout something about an elf, and he looked around himself for just a moment before realising. _He's talking about me._

"Doesn't matter, he insulted us, take him down" the second said as he raised his blade.

Jen blocked the attack almost without thinking. An elf. Must have something to do with Eldur.

But he didn't get much more time to think about it. The other two travellers raised their blade almost in unison and attacked Jen. Jen easily blocked both attacks and swung his sword to block the third attack.

"An elf, well, that's a new thing. I thought I was just some filthy beggar." Jen said, "Well let me show you what filthy beggars do for fun"

And just when the three were raising their swords to strike at Jen, he muttered a few words and all three were blown across the room. Jen walked right to the first one, raised his sword and swung it like he was going to kill him, but stopped right at the throat.

"Where and why." Jen asked in a very offensive tone.

"The burning planes" the man answered frightened, "There is going to be a large battle between the Empire and the Varden. I'm surprised you didn't know it, Galbatorix has sent more than half of his army, maybe almost the whole. I thought elves knew everything."

"We don't know everything; we just like you dogs to think that. Just remember; never try to defeat an elf in a duel!!" Jen said, liking the idea of being able to let people think he was an elf.

_Eldur, I need you. But be prepared, I think there are several guards out there that won't like you._

_I'm on my way_

Jen looked at the mess he had made. The small and filthy pub was a mess, and the drunken fishermen looked at Jen like he was the "big one" and he had just escaped their net.

But what worried Jen was that the bartender was nowhere to be seen, and just outside the door there could be heard several foots running to the pub. First inside was the bartender, followed by at least fifteen soldiers, all wearing heavy armour and weapons at their sides.

When they had all gotten into the room they formed up, five and five in a rove, the first five carrying a heavy shield with the mark of two dragons and a man in the middle engraved upon it.

One man got in front of the row, probably the captain, and started speaking.

"In the name of our great king, Galbatorix the first, ruler of Alageasia, rider of Shruikan the magnificent, I hereby arrest you for assault and an attempt of murder and robbery. You are also under the suspicion of being, well, not human, and as the result of laws number three hundred sixty four that is illegal and you will be escorted to the king. Now if you have any problem with this you should say that to the king" he stated, "But I wouldn't do that if I were you, the results can be pretty bad" he added.

_Eldur, I kind of need you NOW!!!_

_I'm almost there, I can see the village!_

"And what if I refuse to come with you?" Jen asked, trying to stall the time.

"Well now, don't be absurd. Of course you'll come with us. We don't want any trouble now do we.", The captain said like he was talking to a child who refused to let go of its mother

"Besides, what do you think a boy like you could do to a whole squad of soldiers? Now come here, or I'll have to make you" The captain added, his tone getting more serious with every word he said.

Jen looked away from the captain for just a second and noticed the travellers sneaking away like rats.

_Eldur!!_

_I'm coming, I'm coming, just had to stop to fight off some of those nasty guards, two minutes, maybe less._

Two minutes!! Well, Jen guessed he could stall for that long.

"Hah, you make me. I'd like to see you try that. The last three who tried the same ended up loosing ten feet's away from the spot they thought they'd be triumphing." Jen said easily.

"Well those were only some untrained travellers, beggars maybe. Anyone with the slightest training with a sword could have defeated them. My squad is far more trained and experienced than some farmer boy in his fathers armour. Now will you come along or do I have to tell you again that you have no business trying to defeat my soldiers!!" the captain said, his tone getting far to aggressive.

THUD.THUD.THUD.

The soldiers began to look around to see what this was, but didn't see anything and didn't dare going out to check. A loud noise could be heard and the whole building trembled, but then all went quiet.

"Well dear captain, your last chance" Jen said, but when the captain didn't move he just said, "Well, maybe I can't do anything against you, but I'm sure my friend can"

And just as he said that a large red head of a dragon went right through the roof, its jaws closing around two of the soldiers and then spitting them out dead.

_Told you I'd be here!!_

The soldiers were too shocked to do anything, and Jen took advantage. He grabbed one of Eldur's neck spikes and swung into the saddle. Then they flew high into the sky.

_Should we get back to our nest?_ Eldur asked.

_No, there is something we have to do _Jen answered.

_Where to then? _Eldur asked again.

_We're heading south to Surda _Jen answered the second question.

_But, aren't you afraid that someone will spot us and alert the king? _Eldur asked once again.

_After our little "scene" at the pub I don't think it will do us much help to keep secret, the king will know within a week about us!! _Jen said, _Besides, I don't think it will make much of a difference after what I am planning on doing._

_Well then, what are you going to do!!?? _Eldur asked for the last time that night.

_Ever heard of a place called "The burning planes"???? _Jen asked with a grin!

**Well my longest chapter yet. I don't think they'll be that long always, just when I'm having fun and have loads of time!!! Dare say it's my favourite yet, how about you guys, how did you like it!! How do you like my characters and do you like what I'm doing with my plot, I was getting tired of my story, so I decided to spice it up a bit and make it happen a little faster than I originally thought, as you can see I started at the beginning of Eldest, and now I'm at the end. Won't be going so fast in later chapters though, just something to get me going. **

**Last chapter before New Year. A late Merry Christmas to all and a happy new year. **


	10. CH 9 The Varden

Jen watched the fight that was going on. It was a terrible sight. But Jen had to watch if he was going to take part in it.

He had left Eldur several miles to the east, somewhere further up the river, he didn't know its name, but it was one of the biggest he had ever seen. They had decided it was safer for both of them if the dragon wouldn't be seen just yet. It was most likely that Galbatorix would attack him if he would see him and Eldur together, but when he was on his own he just looked like a poor farm boy who had been to stubborn to stay home.

He was lying on a hill not to far from the fight. He couldn't be seen from the battlefield, but he him self could see just fine. The battle was almost over, he thought. There were few soldiers left, at least when you looked at how many they had been, and the men seemed to be exhausted.

And what amazed him the most was that how many races where there fighting side by side with the Varden. There were humans and dwarves, even Urgals. Although Jen didn't like it, it had been Urgals who had killed his best mate, he knew the Varden must have needed all the help they could get, even if it meant the Urgals. He decided to put his disgust of the Urgals away for a better time.

He looked everywhere for the other rider the travellers were talking about, but couldn't find him. It wasn't until he looked up into the sky that he saw them, two great dragons fighting in the air, one sapphire blue, and the other ruby read. The blue dragon seemed to be a bit bigger than Eldur, but the other was similar in size, just a little smaller.

The two dragons fought greatly until something seemed to happen to the red one, and the couple landed. Jen would have moved a little to get a better look at what was happening, but the battle seemed to have moved a little closer without his knowledge, and before he could do anything a large sword was swinging in his direction.

He had only a split second to think, and that was barely enough time for him to grab one of his daggers and raise it in time to block the attack.

The soldier that had tried to kill Jen got a little shock over Jen's fast reactions and froze for a few seconds. That was enough time for Jen to realise what was going on around him and he grabbed his other dagger and stuck it right between the soldiers ribs, a quick and painless death he hoped. He looked down at the soldier and noticed the same mark on his breast plate that was on the Magnavík town's guards shields. A servant of the Empire, thank the gods for that.

He stood up and attacked the nearest Empire soldier and killed him instantly. He then moved on to the next one and before he knew it he had become a part of the battle. It was no doubt here after, he and Eldur had become a part of the Varden.

He caught a glimpse of the two riders, which were sparring like maniacs. He didn't know there were any fighters so skilled? Not even Master Norton ever dreamed of teaching sword fighting like that, it simply shouldn't be possible!!

But he hadn't any time to stop and watch, not when there were so many soldiers left that wanted to kill you. He felt a strong mind trying to enter his, but everyone at the monastery had been taught to build a mind wall, and so he did. It was more than enough to keep the stranger's-mind away, although the mind kept getting stronger and stronger!!

But he kept fighting and after what felt like an eternity, but probably was only an hour or so, he lost the number of soldiers he had killed and how many scars he had gotten from the sharp swords of the Empire.

Although he saw many of his new comrades die to his sides he knew they were winning, the Varden was not far from defeating the battle, because every single person that died for freedom another three died for the Empire.

The stranger's-mind was trying harder to get into his own; probably either to kill him or to recognise which side his mind was, there weren't many minds on the battlefield that had the strong ness of a rider and his dragon.

_Eldur, help me, I can't hold it out much longer without your help!!_

_Do you want me to come?? _Eldur asked.

_No, just keep the invader away from my mind, and then I'll be all right!! _Jen answered.

If Jen would have known it was Eragon who was trying to recognise him Jen wouldn't have struggled so much.

He caught another glimpse at the two riders who just a minute ago had been sparring. Now however one them, the taller one, just sat there frozen while the other was talking to him. It was obvious that they knew each other pretty well. Jen would have run straight over to the two if he hadn't been occupied by three Empire soldiers all wanting his life.

The three were all wearing different armour than the other soldiers. They had probably only got higher training because they didn't attack Jen directly. If Jen had to take a guess he would think they were there to take out the ones that did the most damage, but didn't dare attacking the leaders so they choose the ones from the crowd that looked like an easy bate.

One of the three, his armour coloured black, stepped forward, raised his sword and attacked Jen. He probably hadn't think Jen would be able to block the blow, so when Jen did it with ease he stood there stunned for only a second, much like the soldier that had attacked him first, and Jen used that second to raise his sword and putting it right through the black armoured man.

The other two, obviously not expecting the previous fight to go the way it did, attacked both at once. Jen blocked one sword, but the other he tried to avoid, but it went straight into his right leg. Jen screamed out of pain, but didn't stop fighting; it was like the pain helped him a little while it was tearing him down in pain at the same time.

He jumped up from his left leg, his training helping him to jump over the men, and put his sword through one of the men, while grabbing the other in the face.

"Brising'r" he shouted and the man erupted in fire, before turning to ashes.

The magic had been a little hard on Jen; it was hard after all to turn a man into ashes. And he wasn't proud of it, but it was war, and the acts of war were cruel.

He now had a clear road to the two riders, but when he looked over to them, he saw the rider of the red dragon pick up the other's sword, whispering something in his ear, and then going on top of his dragon and fly away with an evil smile on his face. Jen was getting an idea of which side the two riders were.

He wanted to run straight over to the rider that still sat there like frozen, but he saw there were others that should worry about that, Jen didn't know the other rider and he didn't know him, at least not yet.

_Eldur, I need you to hide until I call you. It may be anytime soon, but it might be tomorrow. Is that okay with you? _Jen asked Eldur _I have to know if this Varden and the rider and his dragon can be trusted._

_I'll wait, but if I sense any danger I won't let you stop me! _Eldur answered.

Jen kept fighting until the enemies begun to withdraw. They followed hard, letting no one escape that got in their way. But he wasn't one of the luckiest persons in Alageasia, and just as his group was advancing a group of soldiers ambushed them and fought back. Jen and his fellows were both stronger and the morale was in a way better shape, and the soldiers were far fewer and no way they could ever triumph in this ambush, but at least they were brave enough to protect their friends, Jen had to give them respect for that at least!

_What ever happens, don't come! _Jen ordered his dragon, _I'm well protected so I won't die, but if you come you'll blow my cover._

_I will come if I sense you are in a great mortal danger, but I promise that otherwise I'll wait till you call me! _Eldur answered in an annoyed tone, he probably didn't like Jen ordering him to do things, but that had to wait for another time.

He was in the front line of the group that met the ambush and knew that was a silly thing to do, the front line was most often the first to go, or at least that was what he had been taught when he was studying war tactics. And it went as he predicted, he was able to break the first line of the ambush, and the second to, but after that he was knocked out and left lying in the mud unconscious.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jen woke lying in a bed. It was like heaven to him, he hadn't slept in a bed for months! He tried to open his eyes and sit up, but felt too weak, almost as something was holding him down. Probably some potion. It wasn't unlikely that he had been moved to a hospital tent and one of the healers made him a resting potion.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" a rough male voice said to his right, "He wasn't wearing our uniform when we found him, and neither the Empire's, but he was fighting alongside us"

"He will manage", an old female voice answered, "A bit sore in the morning, but he will be strong again after a bit of rest!"

"He did us a great favour", a third voice spoke, male again, but not like any human voice he had ever heard before, maybe a dwarf! "Killed three Utos and didn't get a bigger wound that".

Now that the stranger's voice mentioned it he felt a little pain in his leg, but still far less than he had thought! Magic maybe, couldn't have been anything else.

"Where am I?" he managed to whisper, his mouth so dry he could barely speak. The potion was obviously loosing its hold in him; maybe it was supposed to stop working when he would wake up.

"Good afternoon young one", the old female spoke again, "My name is Gertrude the healer and you and a couple of other young fellows are under my care!"

"Could I get some water?" Jen asked, and then added, "Please"

He was able to open his eyes now, and when he did he saw that the three persons that had been talking about him were now looking straight at him, with the exception of the old lady Gertrude, who had gone to get him some water. After a while she got back into the tent with a can of water. She poured the water into a glass and handed made Jen drink. He felt stronger by every sip he had, and when he had finished the whole glass the questions begun.

"What's an Uto?" he asked.

"An Uto is a specially trained killer who aims at the strongest ones, slowly breaking the foundations of the army, and if an Uto succeeds the army will stand up with no commanders and will fall into chaos. Any normal untrained soldier would have died from their hand without much defence, and you're not even old enough to serve." The rough voice that had spoken first said, a big man.

"I'm almost fifteen you know" Jen said, "And this rider of yours didn't seem so old!"

"Oh, you arrogant fool", the big man said again, Jen wasn't sure if he was mocking him or just thought he was just stupid, it was hard to figure out the tone in the rough voice "Don't you know riders follow other rules, other principals. He's more powerful than you'll ever be"

_Oh, if he only knew. That fool is taking me for a half wit._

_Hah, thank goodness you're okay. _Eldur said, _I was starting to get worried!!_

_Oh, I'm okay. Just a little head ache. Stay where you are or find some food, just be ready to come when I call you. _Jen said,_ it won't be long now, I promise._

_Okay master, _the dragon said, obviously pretty annoyed by this bossiness, _you're words are my laws_

_This is no time to be funny, _Jen said, _I know this is dull and boring just to wait there, but it is necessary._

"Oh, stop it Jormundur, he's just a boy." The third person said. Jen had been right, it was a dwarf. "Besides, Shadeslayer is great and wouldn't mind"

"I ask to meet this Shadeslayer" Jen said, trying to make it look as he was just a fan, not a colleague! "I just absolutely must meet the man that saved us all"

"Not until you have gotten your rest, young man" Gertrude said, "Which should be tomorrow morning if you're lucky! Besides he's on a mission and has been for two day's"

_Eldur, tell me, how long have I been unconscious? _Jen asked.

_Six days and counting the minutes! _The dragon answered.

"How did the battle go?" He asked, trying to hold up a conversation.

"The Empire's army is on the run, but I don't doubt we will have to meet them again!" Jormundur answered. "But it isn't you who should be asking, but us! How come do you have such a well made armour and swords? And where the hell did a child learn so powerful and effective magic?"

A child. Huh! He wouldn't call him that if he knew the truth, at least not after his speech about Shadeslayer. And all those questions. They didn't even know his name!

"I made the armour, bought the sword, got trained by a professional!" Jen answered.

"Sure you did, sure you did!" Jormundur said, "Just let us know when you're ready to talk.

When he had finished talking he turned around and walked out of the tent. The dwarf took one look at Jen, made a gesture that Jen took for something like _I'm sorry kid_ and then followed Jormundur.

"So this is how the Varden treats their enemies!" Jen said.

"Oh, don't judge all by him," Gertrude said, "He's under a lot of pressure right now, being second in command and all that. What's you're name young one?"

Finally a question that made some sense to him in his tired mind. It was only the matter how he was going to answer it!

"I'm showing you trust by telling you, don't you let me down" Jen said. "I'm an orphan, but my "family" called me Jen!"

"Nice to meat you Jen" she said in a soft voice, almost if she actually meant it. Maybe she did! "But now it is time for you to sleep so you'll get better before your idol arrives"

It wasn't long after those words that Jen fell asleep, dreaming his usual dream about the burning village of Carvahall, the two men and the dragons.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jen sat on his bed, eating. When he had woken up he had found himself alone in the tent, with only the unconscious soldiers lying in the beds next to his. The men all seemed to be somehow different from the other soldiers he had seen fight for the Varden earlier. It was almost as he had seen them before, but it was only like an unfocused dream.

Right next to his bed stood a bowl of water for him to wash, a mirror for some reason, and a plate of food.

He had looked in the mirror and realised why it had been put there. His face was so covered in blood and dirt that his face was almost unrecognisable. No wonder those men didn't think his rider appearance strange, he was just like any other soldier, only the eyes gave away his age. The old lady wouldn't have to take a second look at him to see that he was different if he washed, but he washed his face anyway, just to feel better.

After that he had picked up his plate of food and was slowly eating the chicken, unbelievable but true, while thinking about what he was going to say when he would meet the rider of the big, blue dragon. He had heard people talking about him outside the tent, about his achievements, such as killing a shade and go living with the elves. He even heard two men talk about some man that used to know him when he still lived in Carvahall. That must have meant that the rider was human, just like him self.

Well maybe not like him self. He had seen the power that the rider seemed to hold, and that was something he needed to learn him self if he was going to be a real rider!

"Woken up are we?" Gertrude said as she entered the tent. "How did you sleep, you slept for the rest of yesterday and to morning!"

"Just fine." Jen answered, "And thanks for the food and the water"

"Oh, that was nothing", she said, "Were you able to wash?"

Jen had been facing away from her so she wouldn't see his appearance. Every time she got closer he looked away, afraid that she might be afraid!

"Yes I did, and the food was wonderful, thank you!" Jen answered.

"Well, I just hope you enjoyed it" she said, "I thought you wanted to be in a good state when you met our hero!"

"You mean he's here" Jen almost shouted as he jumped from his bed.

"No, not yet, but he is due to arrive after an hour or two" she answered, "He is a great man, Eragon, a great man. Remember him as a boy, always helping his uncle or wandering off in the spine. We just thought he was a troubled boy until he disappeared."

"You mean you know him?" Jen asked.

"Oh, yes, he is from the same village as I am" she answered, "His uncle was killed in an attack on his farm, and two days later he just disappeared, along with our storyteller, Brom. And we didn't think we were ever going to see him again until we see him flying high above us on a DRAGON"

"Must have been pretty shocking?" Jen asked again, "I mean, thinking that dragons were extinct, knowing that if they did exist they were probably servants of the king, and then see your friend and family riding one!"

"It was, but Eragon is no servant of the Empire, never would he since it destroyed our homes in Carvahall" she said with remorse, she obviously missed her home.

But then it hit him. He **had** seen those men before. They had been in the group that had travelled over the spine. So those had been the people of Carvahall, fleeing from the foul fate that the king had chosen for them. Instead they had obviously gone to Surda, but landed in the middle of a fight, if they weren't heading for the fight in the first place!

Jen quickly turned around to look at the other men to get a better look, just to be sure, but wished he hadn't only a second later when he realised that Gertrude had been looking straight at him when he turned around. He waited for her to call somebody, but instead she just turned around as if nothing had happened at all.

"Where are you from" she then asked suddenly, "I know you are not from Surda, and you can't be from the Empire, you'd be arrested instantly, maybe even killed."

"How do you know I'm not from Surda?" Jen asked.

"You don't look like you're from Surda to me" she answered, "Actually, you don't look like you're from anywhere"

"And why is that" Jen asked.

"You don't look like a human, so I doubt that you come from human lands, but on the other hand you don't look like any other race, neither dwarf or an elf, so you are a mystery to me. I have only seen one person that looks anything like you, but he is both a dragon rider and looks more like an elf!"

Jen didn't know what he should say. It was obvious that he would not be able to lie to this woman, so he just decided to tell the truth!

"Erm… Can you keep a secret?" He asked!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Eragon and Saphira were flying away from Helgrind after a successful mission. Eragon's uncle Roran was also flying with Saphira, holding his hands tight around his girlfriend Katrina!

When the two, Eragon and Roran, arrived at Helgrind they were met by a small group of soldiers. It didn't take them long to defeat the soldiers and when that was finished they had taken a journey up the mountain.

They had come to a high cliff that no human could ever climb. Luckily they had Saphira and she flew them up. When they were on top of the cliff they had noticed a large door, probably to lock a cave Eragon had already found out was there.

It hadn't taken Eragon a long time to open the large doors with magic, and when they had gotten inside they had been met by the Ra'zacks.

The immense hatred that had shone from Roran's eyes had been devastating, and many good men would have run away screaming for help.

But instead the Ra'zacks had attacked; the bigger one went straight into a fight with Eragon, while the other circled around Roran. Both Ra'zacks had remembered Eragon as a foolish, untrained boy and thought he would be an easy prey, even though he was a dragon rider, and when the Ra'zack had been met by a trained rider fear could be seen in his eyes, probably for the first time ever.

_The one that attacked Roran however had showed no fear at all. He didn't know the man in front of him very well so he was cautious, but he was just fighting a normal human, and he was the perfect predator. The human didn't stand a chance._

_Eragon was sparring with the Ra'zack that had attacked him. He now felt how much progress he had made since he went to the elves. He had never been even a threat to the Ra'zacks, but now they were nothing compared to him. He easily avoided a strike from the Ra'zack, a strike that would have been lethal to him only months ago. He then jumped up and swung his sword downwards, aiming for the Ra'zacks head who managed to block the blow, but only with much effort._

_Roran however was having much more trouble than his cousin. He had refused to take any other weapon than his hammer with him, and was just managing to avoid the Ra'zack's blows. He had succeeded to get a few blows on the Ra'zack as well, but none lethal or dangerous. He raised his hammer when the Ra'zack had evaded one of his other blows and was going to hit him hard in head. But the Ra'zack just turned around easily, jumped to the left and kicked Roran's right arm so hard that it broke. _

_Roran fell on his back and saw that he wouldn't be quick enough to get back up and defend him self. He watched as the Ra'zack raised his sword and expected his death to come any second now, his days were simply over and he would never see Katrina again. He had failed._

_But the killing strike never came. Instead the Ra'zack just stood there, he lost the grip of his sword and a tip of a silver blade could bee seen coming through the Ra'zacks chest._

At least that was how Eragon remembered the final fight of the Ra'zacks, they had both died there, and Eragon had killed both of them using the new blade he had gotten from one of the Varden's blacksmith.

Then they had gone further into the cave and found Katrina lying unconscious with heavy fewer. If they wouldn't get her to the Varden's healers she wouldn't last the week.

And they had been travelling since, trying to reach the Varden, but three humans were pretty heavy and Saphira found it hard to carry them all, so either Eragon or Roran always rode on a horse they had bought. Eragon wanted to take Katrina to the Varden straight away, travelling flying would be much quicker, but it wasn't safe for Roran to travel alone since his arm was broken, and Roran didn't want to ride Saphira much longer, the trip to Dras Leona had been hard enough. Eragon had tried to heal the wound with magic, but the wound seemed to be jinxed so it wouldn't work.

So when they arrived in a village that was loyal to the Varden, Eragon sent a messenger on the fastest horse in the village to seek help, somebody would have come to them to escort Roran to the Varden, and when Roran was safe Eragon and Saphira would fly straight to the Varden. Katrina was getting sicker every minute and it was obvious that she didn't have much time to spare.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jen was walking through the camp. Nobody noticed him, and why should they, he was just like any other soldier, with the exception of looking younger than most.

When he had told Gertrude the truth she hadn't believed him at first, but when he washed his hand and showed her the white egg shaped scar. Then she had smiled and promised not to tell anyone.

He had then asked if he could go out for a walk, and when he got the permission he had gotten dressed and walked into the sunshine. He had been careful not to look anybody into the eye; if he would he was sure somebody would see that he was different.

A large colourful tent caught his attention. It was bigger than most and had a flag on its top. Voices could be heard from within and Jen recognised one of them as the rough male voice he had heard the day before.

"He said we needed to send Eragon help, and soon" Jormundur said.

Those words caught Jen's interests and he slowly walked behind the tent and picked a spot where it was unlike that anyone would see him and listened.

"We know that, but there aren't many we can spare, not so soon after the battle" another voice said, a female this time!

"But you know as well as I do, Nasuada, that if Eragon asks for help, then something must be wrong" another female voice said, "Isn't there anyone that we can send, somebody with a horse fast enough? It must be days since Eragon and Roran took off from Dras Leona, so they can't be further away from Surda than a couple of days! The messenger came from a village not far from Leona Lake, and he set off with the finest horse he could find two days ago, and hasn't stopped!"

"I guess we can send three or four horsemen. But even if they travel as fast as they can to the north they won't meet Eragon until a day and a half!" the voice that bore the name Nasuada said.

But Jen had heard enough. If Eragon needed help now he had to go, he travelled much faster if he flew on Eldur, that was if he went now!

_Eldur, I need you know. Let's meet a mile west of the camp._

And with that said he hurried to Gertrude's tent and dressed in his armour. Gertrude wasn't there so he didn't get any questions and ran out to the edge of the camp. He already saw a little spot in the sky and assumed that it was Eldur. He ran to the spot where he ought to meet Eldur, which wasn't easy wearing all this weapons and armour. When he still had about three hundred feet's left he noticed several soldiers riding on horses in is direction.

_Hurry up Eldur, they must have spotted you!! _He said.

Then Eldur took a dive and when he was about six feet's above the ground Jen jumped up and grabbed the dragon that was retrieving from the dive.

_Should I take those out? _Eldur said and looked to the soldiers.

_NO, remember, they are our friends, or will be anyway! _Jen answered.

_Where to my friend? _Eldur asked suddenly, and Jen realised he hadn't told him yet!

_We're heading north, to meet Eragon! _Jen said, _and Saphira too. She was magnificent, you should have seen her. They said they were in trouble so wee must help them, right?_

_Right! _Eldur answered, exited to meet another one of his kind and turned north!

**Well, that's number nine. It was a lot longer, but I thought it was getting too long and too much of a "LALALA". To those of you who were expecting Eragon to meet Jen, well that will happen in the next chapter, so just keep on, we're almost there. Five thousand words exactly, my longest yet!!!**


	11. CH 10 Queen's dream

_By your side_

_Author: Magnús Þór Sigmundsson_

_Outside the wind cries._

_Who's the one that whispers to me_

_in a dream at night._

"_I'm the hope that wakes and sees"_

_I protect you, I lead you,_

_In a dream I wake over you._

_I look out for you and stand by your side._

_I'm an answer to your preys._

_I will wake over you._

_Yes an answer to your preys._

_I protect you and stand by your side._

_I'm the voice that whispers to you._

_I'll protect you and lead._

_In a world that I know so well._

_( An Icelandic song, best known as sung by Regína Ósk, famous Singer )_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_She stood on the edge of her forest, her kingdom. She was the queen of a great raze, but still she felt helpless! _

_She watched the never ending battle that raged before her, and silently she preyed for a help she knew was unlikely to come._

_She watched three dragons fight flying in the air. Flashes of blue, red and black flew by and the foul noise of black magic and metal clanking could be heard._

_But when all hope seemed to be over, the blue dragon had fallen to the earth a voice started to sing._

_The queen turned around and watched one of her former servants, a female she had sent away for a mission she had not returned from._

_She sung beautifully, but in a language unknown for her. But she still understood the meaning!_

" _Ég vernda þig og leiði þig, um veröld sem er þekki ég svo vel " she sung._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen" the queen said, begging for forgiveness._

_The woman just stood there and continued her song, her facial expression showing no hate, only worries, but still hope._

"_If only I hadn't been so arrogant and stupid" the queen continued "I swear that if I'd known what would happen I wouldn't have sent you with **him!**"_

_But it didn't matter what she said, the woman wouldn't answer. She was getting desperate to get her attention, and was going to walk over to her when she found her self unable to move._

"_Help me" she begged, but the woman didn't move._

_This wasn't like her at all, the queen of the elves begging for help and forgiveness, it wasn't fit for her place in society. She needed to be strong fro her citizens, but now she felt as helpless as a baby._

_She just stood there listening to the voice, and then suddenly detecting a sound in the wind._

"_I'm the hope that wakes and sees"_

_That voice, it was so much like another voice she had heard so many times before, but more than fifteen winters had passed since she had heard it._

_Suddenly the woman had stopped singing and looked into the sky, and then directly at her, but her eyes were distant, almost like they were looking past her._

_She was afraid of what she would see if she turned around. As far as she knew there were only two possibilities, and she liked neither. One was dead, and the other had only been a forgotten and painful memory for more than a decade and a half for her._

"_I protect you, I lead you, in a dream I wake over you." She heard the wind whisper again!_

_At this point she had started crying. Again to afraid to turn around she said:_

"_Who's the one that whispers to me in a dream at night?"_

_The wind cried again._

"_I'm an answer to your preys. I will wake over you. Yes an answer to your preys. I protect you and stand by your side. I'm the voice that whispers to you."_

_Her vision was getting blurry from the tears that now ran wildly from her eyes. She slowly turned around and when she saw the person that stood behind her she gasped._

"_I'll protect you and lead in a world that I know so well. So don't you worry, I'm by your side!"_

_As he said those final words his eyes burned like torches and a magnificent dragon appeared behind him._

"_Efran, but how!" she managed to whisper before all went dark!_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

She woke up from her dream. At first she didn't realise what was happening, the dream had felt so real, but when she realised she started crying again.

Alone in her bedroom she cried like a frightened baby, the feeling of guilt overwhelming her at that point.

But after what felt like eternity she managed to stand up and look at the mirror that hung on one of the walls of her bedroom. She didn't dare to look at her self because she knew far to well what she would see, but pushed a little on it until she heard a small click and the mirror gave away to reveal a small closet behind it.

Inside the closet were only three things, a blanket with the marks _P.E. _and a picture of a crown under it, a picture of a baby and a ring.

She took the picture and looked at it for a while, before putting it back into the closet and pushing the mirror back into place.

When the mirror was set she looked into it, and what she saw there didn't shock her at all, only confirmed her thoughts.

Her eyes were burning with fire, just like Efran's. She went back onto the bed and started crying again, slowly whispering the name Efran again and again until she couldn't resist the urge to close her eyes anymore and fell to sleep.

**I had begun to write this chapter over an over again with the big scene with Eragon and Jen finally meeting, but it always seemed to, well, childish to me, so that chapter isn't even half done, but I found my writers block so annoying that I just sat down and wrote a short hint for you guys, hope I didn't show too much!!! Anyways, just to make your wait shorter!! Has anyone else been having trouble with reviewing on At least I have been trying to review to Vixen Hood's story ( Adurna's Dragon, fantastic, recommend you read it ) and it just doesn't work!! Well, R&R!!**

**Adalbjorn**

**PS. About the poem, it is a song that was written for the Icelandic Eurovision ( do you know what it is?) pre-contest and was in my opinion the best, but unfortunately it didn't make it! The translation might be a bit strange because I had to translate it my self ;)**


	12. CH 11 Monsters and meetings

"_What's an Uto", Eragon asked his master after reading one of the scrolls that Oromis had given him._

"_I see you have been reading about the fall of the riders, have you not?" , Oromis asked in return._

"_Yes I have, ebrithil, and it says that the Utos had a great role in helping Galbatorix to destroy the riders!" Eragon stated, but still the tone of questioning ruled his voice._

"_Well young one, I might as well tell you, although it breaks my heart only to think of them", Oromis answered. "Once Galbatorix had gained all of his thirteen forsworn it became clear to him that, even though his forsworn were very powerful and strong with magic, that he would loose the war if he wouldn't get more troops. At this time he had no army of his own, he only counted on his faithful forsworn, but there were hundreds of dragon riders. We all have endless lives unless slain or injured, so our numbers only rose. After his assault on Doru Areaba we were stunned by all the loss, but still we recovered and began searching for Galbatorix. We were far bigger in number than Galbatorix's little league of betrayers, and many of us were far stronger than most of the forsworn. Do you understand what I am saying here Eragon, we were actually winning the war!"_

"_But how did you loose then, if you were so strong?" Eragon asked again, "How could you loose a war you were so obviously winning?"_

"_Patient Eragon, I am getting to that point. And remember while you listen that this is as much your story as mine, although you weren't present at the time it is your legacy, your past and your future too if you won't learn to be patient and listen to my stories!", Oromis said, and Eragon wasn't sure if his master's expression showed humour or worries, or maybe it showed both!_

_Oromis continued his story._

"_Galbatorix then took his stolen dragon, Shruikan, and together they flew to the secret hiding place of a powerful shade. He battled the shade and after a long and fierce battle Galbatorix finally knocked the shade to the floor and put his to the shade's chest. With threats about the shades life Galbatorix managed to make the shade swear loyalty to him, and together they murdered fifty strong men with the same blade. They took the bodies to Helgrind and in that disgusting place they made a powerful black magic under the light of full moon, if you were to call that thing they did magic, and captured each and every one of those men's spirits and putting them back into their bodies, making something between a zombie and a shade!" Oromis stated with disgust, "Everybody knows that a shade is a really rare thing, and a powerful thing to! Those half-shades Galbatorix created weren't as powerful as a real shade, since a real shade was created when an evil, really evil, and strong, really strong, spirit takes over a body, but those creatures were not created from neither a particularly strong nor evil spirits. But either way, they were shades, and although they didn't have as much power as a real shade, they were powerful, and they were just as strong as a normal rider, although a senior rider would have triumphed over them. But Galbatorix kept raising his army, and in the shelter of Helgrind they made an army of thousand…"_

"_But that doesn't make any sense" Eragon said, "If there was an army of thousand shades marching the lands of Alageasia the people ought to have known. Nobody can hide such a large army!"_

"_Patience Eragon, you don't actually think I am lying to you, do you?" Oromis said and surprised Eragon a little with his anger._

"_Of course not master, it just doesn't make any sense to me!" Eragon said, trying to explain his impatience._

"_Matters not Eragon. All I am asking from you is that you show me the respect of allowing me to finish, then the questions may come." Oromis said and then made another attempt to finish his story._

"_With this army Galbatorix was certain of him self, and since many of the senior riders were out searching for him, including me, he forced the shade to make a magic strong enough to transport his whole army on to the island of Doru Areaba. The magic succeeded and the army got transported, but it drained all the energy out of the shade until it eventually took his life. The riders were caught off guard and Galbatorix, his forsworn and all the zombie like creatures got on the island. By the time I and the rest of the search party got there the island had been ruined and almost all of the riders and their dragons slain. There were a few survivors though, including Brom who had fought fiercely until he got wounded and fallen unconscious into the ruins. He had been guarding a group of young riders and their hatchlings in the hatching chambers and somehow he had slain one of the forsworn and many of the semi-shades. Unfortunately Galbatorix temporarily lost his control over his army and the undead creatures began attacking everything, including the children and the eggs. We may consider it luck that he was able to safe three out of the chaos that ruled then. But Brom was the only human survivor; the others had been to week to stay alive. When we found him he was sitting in a hole, holding the dead body of a twelve year old boy weeping, constantly speaking the name Saphira again and again. We never found her body. We found no corpse of our enemies, except for the one forsworn Brom had killed. We only had to look upon the act of evil; there were hundreds of children and young riders that had yet to complete their training lying dead in the mud. My personal trainer, Gonlar, had been killed in his bedchamber, the signs of struggle everywhere. Although we never found the bodies, we now know that less than a hundred of Galbatorix's army got away from the island alive, and only a handful uninjured. Galbatorix him self got some serious wounds, wounds that can be seen on his face. He bares a large scar down his left cheek, as a mark of a brave twelve year old, the same that Brom held in his arms! As for the name, Uto, they got it from the Urgals. Utanian, meaning a dragon, and Otan, meaning a slayer, combined in Uto, meaning a Dragon slayer. A few dozen still remain today, so beware of their signals, for when you search with your mind they will only appear as bad thoughts!"_

"_Why have I never heard this story before master?" Eragon once again asked, "And who was that boy"_

"_The king didn't has banned all bad stories of him self, and I doubt any man knew about it, except for Brom, but I never heard him speak of that evil day, and I suspect his mind has blocked many things he saw!" Oromis spoke with great heaviness in his voice, "And for the boy, of him you may never speak of again, at least not in front of the elves, least of all the queen or her daughter"_

"_Why?" Eragon asked._

"_Because, young one, the boy was the proud son of the king and queen and air to the throne!" Oromis said with tears in his eyes, "Arya's oldest brother!"_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Eragon couldn't stop thinking about one of his lessons with Oromis. It was a lesson he had sworn never to speak of to anyone but Saphira. He couldn't stop thinking about it because now was exactly the right time to think about it.

He had meditated this morning, and as he was looking at the ants, the birds and the trees he had noticed a little dark corner. Something that had never happened to him before. But no matter how hard he tried to look at it, he got distracted.

He had looked directly at the corner, but instantly gotten thrown into the death scene of his uncle Garrow. Something he hadn't dared think about for a long time.

But it also got him to think about something else. Bad thoughts. Thoughts that were really bad, but for some reason they weren't as bad as they should have been, mainly because they weren't his.

They were dark thoughts about murders. He constantly saw him self standing in front of two dark men, but never in the same room. In all of those thoughts he saw the same knife running into his heart and then he collapsed to the ground dead, only to wake up in another body, then again getting the knife stuck between his ribs and dying again.

This could only mean one thing; he would have to get Roran out of there.

_How? _Saphira asked.

_You have to have noticed, haven't you? _Eragon asked in reply.

_Yes, they may be strong, but they are old and we can't deny the fact that they are dead, so the smell didn't escape me! And the sound of there movement could scare a hawk out of its nest a mile away. _Saphira said proud of her senses.

_There is only one way, you must take Roran and fly away into the Varden's camp. Once you're there fly straight back to me and together we'll fly back to the camp._

_No way little one, I am not leaving you here on your own, what if those Utos would get you, what will you do without me?_

A stiff expression reached Eragon's face and the young farmer boy stubbornness could be seen from his eyes, his mind was maid up.

_Well, in this matter you don't have a choice! _He said, careful not to let his emotions get through because he was just as afraid of her as she was of him!

_What! You're just going to order me to go! _She replied offended.

_Please try and understand that I have no other choice. Besides you, Roran and Katrina are my only real family, and Katrina is already dying and my cousin can't take much more. I'm afraid that if they won't get treated soon, and I mean really soon, they will both die! And we both know that the Utos have already surrounded us so there is no way we are getting out without a fight, a fight my cousin and his fiancé will never live. So please! _Eragon begged.

Saphira looked at Eragon as she wanted to say something, but then just nodded and lay down so it would be easier for Roran to step into the saddle.

"Roran, you must ride Saphira to the camp" Eragon said in haste.

"What! Why?" Roran asked.

"No time for explanation, just do as I said." Eragon said, "Once you reach the camp tell Nasuada that if I won't return within a week I have failed and am probably dead!"

With that said he fastened Katrina under Saphira's belly and Roran in the saddle.

_Go Saphira, go. But be quick okay! _Eragon said and gave Saphira a little smile.

_You better be alive when I get here, or else! _Saphira said, just as she took off.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

It was the middle of the night and Eragon was trying to rest. He had camped in a small clearing and lit a fire thinking that the Utos already knew where he was so there would be no point in hiding.

He had meditated much since Saphira had left, it left him well alerted if anything was coming in his direction and it gave him at least some peace of mind.

He had found them again, the dark corner of his mind. But as he looked harder he was able to gain a certain image of the creatures. They weren't far from looking like men, with the exception of their eyes, which were as white as snow. Oromis had told him that they could be killed by any wound that would kill a normal man, but they were so quick that they were almost impossible to hit.

But his meditation also gave away their numbers, and as far as Eragon could reach there were twelve in the area around him.

He waited quietly until he started to hear them. They had formed a circle around him and were closing in. Eragon couldn't see them because they were still in the forest, but he could hear them.

Their breathing was like they were suffocating and he could hear their limbs snap as they walked, they were simply old and since they were dead no biological means had fixed anything if it got broken, only magic could do that to them, and even magic was in some cases not enough.

He started to place several wards around him and planting traps everywhere in the clearing. He raised his sword and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

There was no sound, not even the sound of their breathing, until a bright flash came from somewhere just outside the clearing and an Uto dropped into the clearing dead.

But then the devils were let loose. They all attacked at once, just like they were being controlled by the same mind. Eragon had to give all he had to defend him self against their blocks, he didn't stand a chance. The only thing he did was trying to block their attacks, and even barely that. Eleven Utos attacking one was not a fair fight and before long he would be defeated.

But still somehow they began to loose their numbers. Eleven swords soon were only nine, and those nine got down to six. But Eragon was still overwhelmed. He begged what ever was listening for help. And in the middle of all this he just couldn't stop thinking about what it was that had killed those six Utos that had fallen.

And just as he was wondering he saw his answer. Behind a tree, in the woods, stood a person. Eragon was to busy to see whether it was a man, elf or a dwarf, but at least it could cast magic because, just as Eragon looked at his or her direction, the person shot a large fire bolt out of his palm like he was lighting a candle and killed one more of the Utos before reaching for a sword and attacking.

One of the Utos stopped attacking Eragon and went for the person, that by closer inspection was male, a young one too depending on the facial lines. He also wore full armour, _obviously trained in battle then!_ Eragon thought.

Now that Eragon only had three Utos to worry about the job worked a lot better and he actually got in a few blows here and there. But he was far from winning the fight, and he wasn't too bright about the man's chance against an Uto in a duel and was afraid he wouldn't get the chance to speak to this new ally of his!

But to his surprise the man was more skilled with the sword than he had thought and before long he had killed the monster, almost as with ease.

Before long the man was right by Eragon's side. Eragon was amazed by the young mans skills with the sword and was reminded somehow of someone he knew. Before long the man had killed another Uto and by that time Eragon and his new ally had gained the upper hand and Eragon managed to kill the other two.

_Obviously the king didn't send his strongest ones, even though those were strong, they weren't anything like Oromis described._

Now that Eragon could get his mind away from the battle he got a better look at his saviour. The young man was inspecting his latest kill before it turned to dust. He was wearing a helmet but Eragon could see that he was very young, probably younger than him self. Yet the boy seemed older than even Ruhnon.

"Thank you" Eragon said to the boy, but was amazed when he was answered in the ancient language.

"You needn't thank me. It was my duty. Besides, if they wouldn't have been so many you would have easily killed them. They weren't as strong as normal Dragon slayers."

"You know their name's meaning!?" Eragon asked puzzled, he had thought only the dragon riders knew about the attack on Doru Areaba.

"I was taught their true name, in the true language. I never knew them as Utos before yesterday!" The boy stated.

"Who taught you?" Eragon asked, looking for answers.

"I would be glad to answer all of your questions, but later. If I'm right then this team was only a scout tem designed to find you and delay you for as long as possible. On my way here I spotted more not too far from here. My guess is that they will be here any second and we shouldn't be wasting time talking" The boy said.

"Then we must run, if we can outrun them for only a day or so my friend will come here and get us to my allies" Eragon said.

"You mean your dragon will come and fly us to the Varden?" The boy asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"How did you know?" Eragon asked.

"I know many things I shouldn't know" the boy said, "And I have a better idea of getting us out of here.

And with that said he grabbed Eragon's arm and raised his own. His right palm began shining and before long a loud noise could be heard and something flew past on an unbelievable fast speed, speed that only one creature can reach flying.

And just as it flew past them it grabbed the boy and the two were pulled off the ground and into the air. Before Eragon had realised the whole situation he was on a dragon's back flying high above the skies.

"Oh, and by the way. I'm Jen and this is Eldur. You wouldn't believe how good it is to finally meet you!" the boy said smiling.

**Well, can't say this came up fast. At least I finally know how a writer feels when he gets a writers block that just doesn't seem to be willing to go away!! I have been trying to write this chapter for months, and never succeeded, until today I just sat down and wrote! I was a little disappointed when I didn't get a single review for the last chapter, even though so many people looked at it!! I hope for that to change, but don't feel pressured! Please tell me if you like my story so far, even tell me if you don't so I can improve it!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Adalbjorn**


	13. CH 12 Two riders

"They were all slain my lord" Captain Frank Doberg stated.

"Good, those betrayers had it coming. You don't betray me and expect to get out of it to easily. But what about that boy you mentioned?" The king asked.

"He was badly wounded, but my guess is that he will be able to serve you within months my lord" The Captain said, "My men have given him under the control of the royal healers".

"Good work Captain, I will see to that you will get promoted soon, my army needs more good men like you" The king said to his Captain, "You may leave now, but do not get to settled, I may need you before long. These are troubled times, and I, in the name of my citizens, would like to see them come to an end before I am done".

"Of course sir and thank you, there is nothing comparable to your great generosity!" The Captain said for the last time before slowly backing away from the throne and out of the main doors.

"Leave me now, I have some business to attend to!" the king said to his guards, but when they hesitated a little, they were the royal guards for heavens sake, he decided to encourage them a little, "I promise you, there will be nothing you can do if that reckless teenager that calls him self a rider shows up at the doors, you'd be dead in seconds. So do me the favour of leaving me or your heads will be on stake first thing in the morning for directly disobey the king's orders!"

"Yes my lord, sorry my lord" they all said in almost complete unison.

The guards ran out as fast as they could in their heavy armour, not wanting to make too much of a fuzz, but the sooner they'd be out, the better.

_That's what you get when you don't pay the bastards!_

When the guards were gone, he slowly rose from his seat and walked to a little statue in the wall. He pressed the statue's left eye and it suddenly fell into the wall, leaving a hole in the wall large enough for him to get through.

He walked through the hole and walked up staircases that lead to a wooden door. He opened the door with a mere thought and walked inside a dark chamber. There had once been a window to light up the room, but the curtains had been there for such a long time that dirt and moisture had made it almost like a part of the castle, but yet not as tough. A good way to hide the window, even a better way if needed for a quick escape.

There were several small holes in the floor at one spot, and if one would look through them he would see straight into the throne room. Probably ways to spy, everything that was said in the room below could be heard up there.

Because of the lack of light, torches needed to be lit. After the room got bright enough, all sorts of cruel things could be seen on the walls. There were rows of ugly knifes, ropes, needles painted red by blood and even more disgusting things that are not meant to be mentioned, all obviously there to cause pain.

And on the middle of the floor was what would have horrified any normal man, but the king was far from normal and only grinned when he saw the sight before him.

It was a man, almost naked except for a small peace of cloth to cover his groan, and he was covered in his own blood, at least it looked like it was his. He had cuts all over his body, everywhere but his face, his tormentor didn't seem to want to destroy his image completely. He was tied down with a rope so rough it looked like it was meant to cut his hands and legs off, instead of holding them down.

"Now, Murtagh, I have given you the time to think, did you hear my conversation with the Captain down there?" he said, pointing at the small holes in the floor.

Murtagh coughed heavily, blood coming from his throat, before answering.

"Who's the boy you were talking about?" Murtagh answered the question with another question.

"I can take this as a yes then, can I?" the king replied, not answering the question.

When there was no answer from Murtagh but another cough the grin started to fade on Galbatorix's face.

"Because I would like to know what you feel about betrayal" the king continued, almost brutally.

"Who's the b…?" Murtagh tried to ask again, but the king just kept on talking.

"Because in my kingdom, my empire, no tolerance is for those who betray their king, because those who betray their king are betraying all of his citizens, they are betraying their own friends and their very own family, their blood. That is why my soldiers kill every damned Urgal they can find, because they have betrayed the whole of Alageasia by first running away from a battle field, and then taking sides with the rebels…" The king kept on, and hearing his voice say this all with so much intense, it was really like he was in pain for all those who had been betrayed.

But Murtagh knew better. It was just another thing that had helped Galbatorix so much in his rise to power. Whenever he tried to convince someone of something he mixed a little bit of magic into his voice, making it hard to resist its power. Not many could ever use this power, and even fewer could ever master it, it took enormous concentration to even convince a child to nod its head instead of shaking it. But fortunately for him, Galbatorix was one of those who _had_ mastered it.

"To find you guilty of such a thing betrayal is, it just breaks my heart. After everything I have done for you…"he said, again making it sound as he had been badly betrayed, "Now tell me, do you have any thing to say that might make your, well what's the right word, future, yes that's it, your future a little brighter?"

Murtagh took a little time to think, but after a short while he coughed out a few words.

"You have done nothing to bring me happiness, except maybe bring me Thorn. Even now he is the only thing that keeps me from going mad!" He managed to say, almost shouting the last words.

"Then so be it" the king said, and by the tone in his voice Murtagh could detect some anger, maybe even disappointment! But he couldn't have cared less.

At least not until this unbelievable pain began forming in his forehead, making him feel like he was exploding. He began hearing deafening noises in his ears, and his eyes showed him only pain in the form of light.

And the worst part was that he knew the pain wasn't his, the king had attacked Thorn mentally, and was now tormenting them both.

But suddenly it stopped and everything went quiet and dark again. He could hear his own heartbeat pumping at the speed of a hawk, making the blood in his body feel hot and unpleasant.

"The boy is fine" the king then said suddenly, "You needn't worry about him, I see a much brighter future in him than I see in yours!"

And just as he finished saying those words, so calmly that it frightened Murtagh, the pain began again, and it didn't disappear until he lost consciousness and slammed his head against the hard stone floor, he hated the king so much.

жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

_He hasn't said a word since we set off, _Eldur said,_ Do you think he is, you know, "special", like that boy in the village you told me about, the one who didn't know if you were a boy or a girl!?_

Jen laughed at the comment, Eldur hadn't gotten to know many humans. And now that he came to think of it, he was the only human ever to have any communication with Eldur.

_I doubt he's stupid, I think he is being cautious, and so am I. I don't trust him yet, but I don't think he will do anything to us at the moment. _Jen answered.

_Well if you are going to talk to him before we get to his camp, I recommend you to do it now, we will be there within four hours if my memory is correct, and if he really is a dragon rider his dragon will be here soon. _Eldur said seriously, all humour gone from his voice.

_I will try, but if any trouble occurs you'll throw him off immediately. He could be dangerous. _Jen replied.

"I know we you don't trust me, that would be very foolish of you, since we only just met, and I don't trust you, not yet. But I don't think it would hurt to introduce your self, although I'm fairly sure I have heard your name before!" Jen said, trying to start a conversation.

The other rider didn't say a word for a while, and Jen started wondering if Eldur was really right, maybe he was "special"! But then the rider looked up at Jen and his facial ex

"I am Eragon shadeslayer, son of Garrow, and rider of Saphira!" Eragon answered, "It gives me great hope to see you, but it also surprises me how such a large dragon could escape the Empire's eyes for so long, and it makes me wonder, did it really?"

"No! I am quite sure some people saw us flying, but nobody would ever believe them! But I'm afraid that has changed. We attacked several soldiers at the town of Magnavík, and that riot was something the towns folk will not forget so easily" Jen said, "After that there was no going back into hiding, we had to either find the king and ask his forgiveness, in return for eternal loyalty I presume, or seek out the warden and hopefully help them defeat the king. Then maybe we could get some peace"

Eragon seemed to think about his answer before he finally said:

"The warden would be most pleased to accept your request of joining us, but as you say I don't trust you, you have yet to prove where your loyalty lies. Both of you!"

_Was this little son of a human talking about me? _Eldur said, obviously offended. It didn't happen often that somebody or something talked about him like that. Really, it wasn't often that somebody or something talked about him at all! And now that Eldur thought about that, he actually got a little pleased.

_Dragons! _Jen thought.

"How?" Jen asked.

"It is simple, a test" Eragon replied, "You allow me to enter your mind, seeking out the information I need. You have obviously been trained in hiding your thoughts, but I need you to low your barriers so that I can reach them. We can do it now if you'd prefer"

Jen panicked a little, he had done many things to stay alive since he escaped the monastery, but he knew it was the only way to gain Eragon's trust.

_What do you think Eldur? _He asked his best friend and companion.

_I don't like it, but I can see no other way, _Eldur answered, _But let me take away some of your memories, there are things he doesn't need to know to trust you!_

_Thank you,_ Jen said to Eldur and grinned.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only if you only have to search me, I swear to you that Eldur's intentions are no different from mine" Jen said, and some warning could be heard from him. He doubted he could defeat Eragon in a duel, but he could do some severe damage, and after all, he had Eldur.

Eragon nodded and slowly raised his hands and put them on the back of Jen's head, since he sat behind Jen he couldn't place them on his forehead.

Jen slowly began to feel a presence in his head and instantly began to form a wall to block it out, but suddenly came to his senses and relaxed.

The feeling turned into a slight sting, like somebody was trying to make a hole into his head, maybe to see what was in it. He knew it could have been a lot worse, but Eldur helped him to block out the pain. He saw his most personal thoughts flash before his eyes, embarrassing memories of his childhood, which had been very short, and he even saw things he thought he had long forgotten.

But then it came, and no dragon could shield him from that pain. He saw his own image walk into the cave he and Bjorn had shared and find that nobody was there. That was his worst memory and bringing it up as clearly as it was yesterday was painful, just utterly horrifying.

_Please, something else!_

And just like the wind had blown it away, the image disappeared and instead came the moment when Eldur hatched. The worst moment of Jen's life crossing the most wonderful.

But they didn't stay there for long, and after just a moment Jen saw him self atop the mountains of the spine, looking at people. Jen panicked, this was not something he wanted Eragon to see, and Eldur knew that and hid the rest, just as if Jen had been knocked out.

More memories followed, and when they came to the ruins of Carvahall Eragon suddenly stopped looking, and went months past that time, to the time when the battle had been going on. Obviously he was looking at which side Jen had been on. He didn't stop viewing Jen's thoughts and memories until Jen had lost consciousness, and then he just stopped looking.

"I have some questions" Eragon said to Jen, "And I'd like you to answer them."

Jen waited for a short while to recover, this had been a shock.

"Then ask!" Jen replied, maybe a little harsher than he had meant to, "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"I know how it is; I went through the same thing. It is more than normal to feel a little grumpy" Eragon said with some humour, "Now, we'll start with the easy ones".

жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

They had still an hour's ride to the camp, and Jen was feeling something strange. He and Eragon had been asking each other some questions, and Jen felt for the first time since Bjorn's death that he trusted another person, and by trust he meant total trust, feeling he could say everything to this new friend, although there wasn't much he could say, Eragon knew almost everything about him.

_Well, you have me, don't you! _Eldur said, feeling some what a little left out.

_Yes, and you are my best and closest friend, but it isn't the same. Eragon is a person in the same position as I am, he is my kind! You must have felt something when you saw his dragon, Saphira I think he said her name was!_

_Yes I did, but that isn't the same. From what you have told me there aren't many dragons left in this world, but there are thousands of humans around!_

_Maybe, but just remember, without the dragons, there won't be any dragon riders!_

"There is still one thing I'd like to ask you!" Eragon said, "Your appearance, you bear a quite resemblance to an elf, but still you say your self human! Normally, human riders don't change that fast. Then how did you?"

Jen was taken by surprise. He had just thought this was normal.

"For that I have no answer, I presumed that was another thing Eldur did, unconsciously of course." Jen answered.

"Well, although I find it strange, it might just be nature's way to help us, giving us a more than a capable rider, if your memories were true!" Eragon replied.

_I can see the camp! _Eldur said.

Jen looked straight forward, and then a little to the right, and then began to see thousands of small dots.

_I can see it too. Beware, there might be guards everywhere. _Jen answered.

"What will happen to us when we arrive at the camp?" Jen asked Eragon.

"Don't worry, just leave that to me! When we arrive, just follow me to my tent, and we will make any decisions that need to be taken there!" Eragon said, "Just don't do anything stupid in the air!"

"What do you mean; you'll be here, right by my side, won't you?" Jen asked.

"I have my own dragon to ride you know!" Eragon answered, and at that exact moment he jumped off of Eldur and embraced the freedom of free fall. But it didn't last long, because before even a second had passed, a large and magnificent blue dragon flew by like a thunder and caught him. And what surprised Jen the most was that she came from behind, she must have been following them for quite some time!

_Yes she has, I first noticed her two hours ago! _Eldur said.

_Then why didn't you tell me!?_ Jen asked, almost angrily.

_Because she asked me not to! _Eldur said like it was the most normal thing in the world!

_Dragons! _Was Jen's only reply.

They camp got closer by every second, making the small dots always bigger and bigger, until men could be seen walking between them.

The tiny little men suddenly started to spread like fallen leafs in a heavy wind when the two dragons appeared on the sky, but before long three rows of men began forming in front of the tents, obviously archers.

Jen began to panic, there was no way he could stop a whole legion of archers, he simply wasn't powerful enough! Maybe they should just turn and flee.

_Remember, Eragon is here, he won't let anything bad happen to you! _Eldur said, trying to comfort Jen.

_Are you sure we can trust him, I mean, the archers don't seem less afraid even if he's here! _Jen replied.

_No, I'm not really sure if we can trust him, but you are. And in my experience you don't trust anybody! Besides, the archers are probably just freaking out because I bear the same colour on my scales as the enemy dragon, that damned egg breaker, may he be cursed forever, _Eldur answered.

_Thank you, what would I ever do without you!?_ Jen said grateful.

Suddenly Eragon stood up on top of Saphira and seemed to mutter some words to his throat.

"**BE NOT AFRAID! THIS IS A GREAT DAY FOR US, THE FREE PEOPLE OF ALAGËSIA, BECAUSE TODAY LADY LUCK SMILES UPON US. LOOK AT THIS GREAT BEEING FLYING BESIDES ME; EMBRACE HIM WITH LOVE, BECAUSE HE IS A NEW HOPE, A NEW CHAPTER OF OUR STORY. HE AND HIS RIDER HAVE REQUESTED TO JOIN OUR CAUSE, TO BECOME FREE LIKE US!! WILL WE ACCEPT?**

Eragon's voice was obviously enchanted; it had been so loud that people a mile away should have heard it loud and clear.

At first there was a total silence. Nobody spoke a word, and the only thing Jen could hear was the noise of Eldur flapping his wings, now completely still in air. It started to worry Jen that no reply was to be heard. He glanced at Eragon, and when he saw the faint expression on his face he began feeling ill. This didn't look good, and Eragon had obviously been expecting something else.

But then it all changed, and the cheering was even louder than Eragon's voice had been only minutes ago. They had been accepted.

**Finally, a huge day for me! It took me longer than I had thought, but now it is more complicated, with all those characters hanging around Jen, and I didn't quite know how I was going let Jen and Eldur join the Varden, but now that I have done it, I think the story will have more to it. The Varden holds millions of opportunities for Jen and Eldur, with new friends and all that stuff. Well I hope you enjoyed! Would like a review ;)**


	14. CH 13 Greetings

_I have never seen so many people! _Eldur said amazed.

_Yeah, well, there is nothing like an anthill! _Jen answered sarcastically.

There was about ten minutes since they arrived, and they hadn't reached Eragon's tent. In fact, they hadn't reached anywhere yet. As soon as they landed a crowd began forming around them, after all, it wasn't every day that a new rider decided to become the Varden's ally, although it seemed to happen quite more often these days!

"I promise you, you will get your chance to welcome the rider, but not now" Eragon shouted over the crowd, his face showing mixture of amusement when he saw the amazement in Jen's eyes.

When the people did nothing irritation could be felt from Eragon. It wasn't until some man in a uniform came and ordered everyone to get back to work.

The man went straight to Eragon, gazing at Jen and Eldur with somewhat hostile look, or was it maybe fear? A thing Jen would never know because when the man had talked to Eragon, or argued really as it seemed, he walked proudly to Jen and spat at his feats.

"Damn you rider, you may have just doomed us all!" The man said and then turned around and began walking away, but didn't reach far until Eldur had run past him and before him, growling.

_If I was that small and insignificant as you are, I wouldn't even dare looking a rat in the eye. _Eldur forced inside the man's head. _I should kill you for that insult, and I would if my rider wasn't so strict about killing humans!_

The man became so pale that for a second Jen thought he was going to faint. But after a short while the man seemed to gain his confidence and reached for the sword and pointed it at Eldur, obviously expected to seem as some kind of a threat.

Jen wasn't afraid at all. He actually saw the humour in this whole thing. The man stood there trying to seem proud and powerful, when in reality he seemed quite afraid and shaken as he pointed his short sword at the dragon, which stood there over him, the dragon's expression showing more surprise than anger at that point.

But Jen's hand automatically touched his sword; there was no reason to be reckless after all. But before he could do anything Eragon had stepped between the dragon and the stupid man, and began calming him down.

"Now Mr. Brisk, as I told you just before, this man, or boy as you would see if he would remove his helm, is not the same person that I fought in the battle." Eragon said.

"Oh, yeah. I know you guys are supposed to be noble and all that crap, but I find it hard to believe that when dragons are supposed to be extinct three just accidentally pop out of nowhere. It was hard enough to take Shadeslayer in, but when a brat like that just comes here on that…that…_THING_, expecting us to just take him in" Mr. Brisk said, "And if that is not enough, how are we supposed to know this is not the very same dragon that bore the bastard that killed the dwarf king, even for your insurances!?"

Now even Eragon seemed to be highly offended. The idiot had actually had the nerve to offend two dragon riders and their dragons in their presence. Jen had a hard time keeping himself still from attacking the man for insulting Eldur like that, even for all his training.

"You wouldn't", Jen said to the man, managing to keep his voice calm, "Except for the fact that if I were indeed the man you were insulting, you wouldn't be standing on those very two feet's that are holding you up, but were instead writhing on the ground, hardly breathing through the small hole on your throat"

There are many things a man can do with his face, but Jen wasn't sure he knew any expression even bearing the smallest similarity to the one Mr Brisk had set up. It was a mixture of hate, anger, horror, stubbornness and the most puzzled look Jen had ever seen.

This man was obviously not the wisest man in Alageasia, for he seemed to be in trouble deciding whether this statement of Jen's was an insult, apology, threat or just simply a statement.

"And I would gladly be wizened on the fact why I legendary just doomed you all!?" Jen added, removing his helmet to show his youth and Elven features.

Brisk took a moment to take in the fact that the man, or boy, was even younger than Eragon, fifteen, sixteen at the most, and that now that the boy's face could be viewed completely and the eyes were no longer in shadow, the full intensity that emanated from his expression could bee seen.

Now, Brisk was not a very bright man, nor was he very keen on character, as he showed so well with his first meetings with Jen and Eldur, but even he could see that even for the boy's harsh expression he was just a boy, a child. If he would have known Jen a little better, or only seen a glimpse of his past, he would understand why he bore scars that could frighten any grown man, or talked like he was above others, but still gave the feeling that he was courteous and friendly, or at least until he felt threatened, then he ditched the friendly part.

But never the less, he did seem to pose a threat with his, well, dragon the size of a house by his side. It felt kind of disturbing.

"Well, what I meant was that now that there are two riders and two dragons by the Varden's side, I don't think Galbatorix will be overly thrilled and just jump around gladly while the Varden takes over half of his kingdom!" Brisk replied.

"By the look of it", Eragon added in, pointing at the Burning planes, "He wasn't _overly thrilled_ when the Varden got only one dragon and one rider by its side, so I feel it only strengthens our position to have Jen here, or don't you think?"

_There it comes again _Eldur said, watching the poor, stupid man's face changing to that odd expression.

Jen suppressed a chuckle, but allowed him self a smile!

_I knew it was somewhere, _Eldur said, _you can't hide it for too long you know._

"Well, when you put it that way lad", Brisk said,"I don't think we'll need to go further into that conversation!"

"Good, then continue what ever it was you were doing, and you too, there is nothing more to see here" Eragon said, first to Brisk, and then to all the people that had gathered around them, looking to see if the new rider was as calm as their beloved shadeslayer.

"I'm sorry about that", Eragon said as he started to walk towards some tents, aiming for a big one, probably the leader's, "There are some people having hard time even accepting me, and there are months since I got accepted into the Varden."

"It's all right; after all, all that is gold does not glitter and curiosity is not a sin**(1)**" Jen replied.

"Right you are young one, right you are" an old voice interrupted their conversation," But curiosity should always be exercised with caution!"

"You never seize to amaze me" Eragon said to the old woman.

"I'll take that as a complement," she answered, "and who is the young fella, and let us not forget his friend there, for I assume it is his?"

"Angela, this is Jen, and the dragon is indeed his, Eldur is his name," Eragon replied, "And this is Angela, she is a witch of great and many talents"

"Oh, you flatter me!" Angela said smiling, but then turned her gaze at Jen and Eldur, "And you two, you have caused us great fear, for we thought earlier that Murtagh the betrayer had returned to us, although not many knew his true identity".

"I am sorry, but I do not know this Murtagh" Jen answered, "And I am not at all sure I want to if this is the opinion you have for him!"

"No, you wouldn't." the witch said.

"Jen, we must get going, the crowd is becoming increasingly large" Eragon commented.

And indeed it had. The rest of the people that hadn't come to greet Jen and Eldur the first time they landed all seemed to want to now, and neither of the riders seemed to want any more delays than necessary.

_Although I sense somebody else doesn't share my opinion! _Jen said mockingly to Eldur.

_Hey, what's wrong with enjoying the people, it's like you said, there's nothing like an anthill! _Eldur answered.

_Dragons!_

"Nice to meet you," Jen shot at Angela before following Eragon into the crowd and walking towards the tent.

"You too, young fella, you too" Angela whispered, and somehow Jen heard it through the yells and loud noises of people passing by.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"There was someone there sire" Hink, a young soldier of maybe twenty two winters, said, felling very unlucky having to bring the king the news of a whole dozen of his top soldiers were killed in the woods where they were supposed to be on the hunt for some rebellions.

"And what do you mean by someone else?" The king replied.

"Well, the Utos aren't very precise, but they said something about…" Hink continued, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, "…a boy…"

"A BOY" Galbatorix shouted, "HOW CAN A BOY KILL A DOZEN OF MY SOLDIERS, IN FACT, HOW CAN A BOY KILL EVEN ONE OF MY SOLDIERS?"

"…and a…" Hink continued,"…dragon"

There aren't any words that can describe what happened next, except that the last moments of Hink's life were very painful at the least.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

They were standing in a tent, a large tent, surrounded by commanders from every nation or race in Alageasia. There was even a representative of the Urgals there.

The introduction hadn't been quick, and it hadn't been painless. Eldur couldn't fit inside, and neither could Saphira, but they stuck their heads inside. Jen really resented the fact that he hadn't spoken to Saphira yet, but he was going to at the very first moment he would get.

It was easy dividing the group of people stationed inside the tent into several smaller groups. For example there were those who only did as they were said to do, or were paid to do, those who did nothing but what pleased them selves or was going to get them something or somewhere, those who had any guts at all and would stand in any war and didn't, and at last those who were real, either leaders, warriors or just real to them selves and others.

Most of the people he disliked, simply too weak or some other fact about them that Jen just didn't like, but there were some that he took particular notice of, like the young dark woman called Nasuada, or the funny looking man wearing a crown bearing the name Orrin.

But there was one he couldn't quite read. He couldn't decide whether he liked her or not, or whether she could be trusted. But there was something about her, something awfully familiar. It was a raven haired woman, her clothes were all green, and the features were Elven. Probably the Elven embassador. But what caught him was not her beauty nor her icy glaze that still gave so much, but her eyes. Her emerald green eyes that could turn any man into butter, but had no such affect on Jen, only that he had seen those eyes before, in his dreams, when he didn't have nightmares about the king and Shruikan begging for help.

"…and as I have been saying, we are most pleased by your decision to join us and…" The dark skinned woman, Nasuada, continued.

Something told him that he should listen to the Varden's leader, but he just didn't feel like it, which was odd, given the fact that he was trained well enough to at least show the discipline of listening to his superiors, at least those who thought of them selves that way. What Jen had learned about the old rule of the dragon riders was that they had no one to rule over them but them selves, but after all, that was one of the things that had made them disappear from the face of Alageasia, at least almost.

"Argetlam, the lady just asked you a question!" a large man said. Jen guessed his name was Jormundur. He had seen him before, when he was in bed wounded, but then the cheery face hadn't been so obvious, and the harsh expression of war and hostility had given way for a large smile.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind" Jen answered.

"As do we all, but we force our selves to stay awake for the good of our people, which leads to my question, for I am not so sure of who yours are!" the very same woman he had been thinking of said.

"Why my lady, isn't it obvious? I am one of the few left in this world that can proudly call my self a rider of dragons, argetlam, or Shurt'ugal in your language. But if you ask my race I can not answer you, for I am no longer sure. But by birth I believe I was human, but by destiny I seem to be not, so instead of serving only _my _people as you say, I will gladly serve and protect any who is willing to consider me a friend, for I believe we can never have too many" Jen answered, proud of his skills of speech. It had always been easy for him to think of a good answer.

Arya just laughed at his words, not mockingly, but as if she took pleasure in listening to him.

"I am impressed by your words. Not many can stand up and say something so deep from the roots of his heart in front of a whole group of people willing to tear you sole apart if they can only get some prize from it" She said smiling, "But now I seem to know two!"

And as she said those last words her eyes flickered to Eragon, but then straight back to Jen.

"And I would gladly talk to you more some day, but we have more urgent matters to suppress, like your testing and those kinds", she kept going, "So until next time"

Then she bowed her head and walked straight out of the tent.

"Interesting woman" Jen said.

"Indeed" Eragon answered with a blush.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_It was in the village of Carvahall once more. The houses were burning and screams could be heard. Jen knew this was one of his dreams of that faithful night, a dream he had been dreaming many times a week, and still no explanation why, he hadn't even been there. He hadn't been fast enough and the soldiers had already been gone by the time he got to the place, and the only thing he had found were ruins and the foul smell of burned flesh. Jen had certainly hoped it was animal flesh, not human, but he couldn't be totally sure, which was the worst part, he was never sure. He watched helplessly at the slaughter that was going on, once more feeling helpless. For some reason there weren't many people in the village, but still enough for Jen to feel sorrow, one would be more than enough to let Jen feel sorrow, the people were innocent. This was so real, but yet so unreal. And in the middle of it all stood two men, one of them somewhere around thirty, although he could be several hundreds old, and he was laughing this horrible laughter of a madman, but the other, a male around twenty, just standing by his side, obviously not liking what he saw, but still he did nothing to stop it. He had a red sword by his side, and now that he thought of it he did have a slight resemblance to the men he saw in his dream before reaching Carvahall, they could be related, Eragon's rival, the red rider. But the dream passed on, and the older male just kept laughing, until it was all over, a few prisoners had been taken, and the rest had been killed. Two spots could be seen in the sky, a big black and a smaller but still large and red, figures that could be seen flying, coming closer and closer, until finally reaching the ground and landing by their riders side. They greeted their riders, looking over the cruelty. The larger dragon, Shruikan the cruel if Jen was correct, then turned his head straight towards Jen. Jen was once more sure the great dragon couldn't see him, but when he heard words forming in his head he felt the same chill as always forming in his body, the words giving the feeling of pure hate, not hate of Jen, but self hate._

_**Help me**_

_And then it would usually end, but this time it just kept on going._

_**Help me**_

_How, how can I help you? Jen tried to say but the words just didn't come._

_The great and ancient dragon looked down, but then his eyes slowly looked at Jen again._

_**It's easy. Kill him, kill me!**_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

**Well, mission failed. My quest to complete this chapter in less than a day just made mission impossible have some meaning. This definitely isn't one of my favourites, I found it hard to write this plain chapter to just introduce some important characters to the story, even if necessary, but any story does have to have their bad days, but I am really looking forward to write the next one, I have this thing about trainings, it's always my favourite part of every story! Weird, but …**

**I stole some sentences from other books, wouldn't bother to tell which ones, if somebody cares he would probably know, but some great titles like The lord of the rings could be mentioned -**

**Oh, and about the dream, it happens the night after if anyone finds that confusing.**

**Can't really say when the next chap is up, I have to study for exams, and some things could come up, like the fact that I was the editor for the school paper ( like news and stuff (no expert in news English)), and that kind of delayed this chapter for a week and a half or so **

**But now that my really short author's notes are done,**

**Adalbjorn**

**p.s. always love R&R, I can't say how pleased I am to see at least 50 hits per chapter, but a bit depressed to get only one or two reviews for each. So if anyone just gets and itch in his or her fingers, then please let them loose!**

**special thanks though to JustMyLuck, Vixen Hood, which has put in a review for almost all of my chaps, wish I would know what has happened of her, hasn't updated her stories for ages, and wolf.gren, I have never read such a wonderful review, ever, nor so long : )**


	15. CH 14 Hidden Powers

It hadn't gone like it was supposed to. Fire everywhere, people screaming, and it was all his fault.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

He had wakened long before dawn, long before anyone else. His dreams had troubled him so he hadn't been able too sleep longer, unfortunately since he was going to be tested the next day.

He had decided to train himself a little, think of everything he had ever learned at the monastery, practising every move with his sword and every word of the ancient language he knew, and then adding a little magic to them. When he had gone over the most important things at least three times he started on the rimgar, something the monks had learned from the elves.

While he was doing all this he had let his mind wonder without any real path, just looking at everything and nothing at all. He noticed the few people still awake, including guards and a few people that just didn't seem too be able to sleep, not unlike him. He wandered through the minds of those who had it open and with no protection and found it comforting that some at least could find comfort in the fact that they were not alone or in the arms of their lovers.

He then searched the minds of the guards. He found it amusing to see their courage and discipline on the outside but their manly thoughts inside. They were almost with no exception hungry but all craved for different things, they missed their family, for some were young enough to only have been three winters or younger when Jen was delivered to this world by a mother unknown to him, but most of all they were afraid of what lay in the darkness that consumed the camp. But they were the only warning for the Varden in case of an attack.

Jen's mind wandered further into the camp and reached a group of tents unlike any other in the camp. They weren't different in look than other tents, but the air around them was full of something Jen found hard to describe. The people that lived in them had without a doubt gone through something difficult together. Their minds and hearts were somehow entwined with one another, and in the centre was the strongest of them all, keeping the others together. Nobody would be able to harm the others while he was still standing. That man was still awake, although unaware of Jen's presence, not many would go around undetected, but as long as Jen didn't attempt to search any further into his thoughts the man wouldn't even feel the faintest buzz in his ears.

But it was another person not far away from the strong will that caught Jen's attention. The person was young, probably younger than Jen, and was awake thinking hard about a close one lost not so long ago. The feelings were strong enough for Jen to feel them without looking directly at the boy's mind, but he was curious and decided to enter anyway, thinking that the young one wouldn't be able to detect him unless he tried to attack.

But to his surprise a voice talked in his head, afraid, but still holding some sense of bravery.

_Get out of my head, what ever you are_, the voice yelled.

Now, that was something that Jen found interesting. A boy of no special ranks, in an area meant for mercenaries, and the power of the mind increasing amazingly when it realised somebody, or something, was trying to enter.

Jen decided, however, that it would be best for now to just disappear from the boy's mind, an intrusion would just make everything worse, and the boy seemed to have enough on his shoulders. But later he would see too it that he would meet the boy. There were few that could detect a hiding mind looking through theirs, minds couldn't of course be seen, only felt, and that so young and seemingly untrained.

In fact, there were only four things that could be possible, either he was an elf, highly trained or he had been alerted by someone else.

Since it was pretty obvious that the boy wasn't an elf, Jen could rule that out. By the look of his camp and fright when Jen had entered, he couldn't be highly trained nor alerted either, since Jen hadn't detected any other mind making any reactions to his presence.

So there was only one thing possible, the boy had to have the gift of untamed power. There was nothing else that could fit. Even though the boy didn't know of it, it was undeniable.

The boy had to be a sorcerer.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"_Great danger comes to those who have got the gift, because the gift of magic never comes unnoticed! True it is that a man can learn magic himself and hide in the shadows as long as he wishes, but those that have it in their very blood will not be able to hide it, something that can kill a living being with nothing more than a thought will not live in a cage of the mind, it will burst out when let, giving no notice whether the sorcerer is ready or not. Note this down, this is the very reason why we teach you these things, because even though you don't have the gift and we don't make it our habit to disturb those who do not belong to this world, you must know your opponent, his weakness, but most importantly his strong points, so you won't make the mistake of attacking the wall where he is as thick as he gets, when you might know where he is thinnest!_

_The sorcerers biggest weakness is his power, he naturally assumes he is stronger, since those born with magic are made with magic, and so will always wield more power, or so they think. Remember that power breeds arrogance, and arrogance is nothing but overestimating your self. That is a mistake, it is always better to be underestimated and take your foe by surprise than overestimated and be crushed because your opponent put more effort than he would have. Always expect the worse, hope for the best, but understand the difference between expects and hopes._

_Make a sorcerer your friend and you will have gain a powerful ally, make him, or her, your enemy and expect a formidable foe. They are born with their powers, but not necessarily have they learned to use them. The king wants them for their powers, but fears them for their spirit. Those of you that have gotten the gift, use it well, those of you that haven't, learn to respect it "_

"_But Master Eran, if they are so powerful, do we stand any chance in a duel? I mean, those of us that don't have the ability to cast magic, aren't we only a meat for the lions if we step before a sorcerer?" a young boy asked from the group._

"_Well, young mister Jen, there are stronger things in this world than magic, things that I will not go into with you this time, but be sure, there are. Learn to control them, and you will easily overcome a sorcerer, after all, something that is based on instinct and not knowledge will always have a weak point, it is your job to find the weak points, since you are raised with knowledge you should use it!"_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Jen stood up, put his armour on, examined all his weapons well before putting them in their places and walked out of the opening on his tent meaning to go see this young stranger…

… but instead he bumped right into Eragon, who was trying to get inside the tent at the same time Jen was trying to get out.

"Morning" Eragon said, obviously this event had amused him, or maybe it was just the fact that Jen had gotten spooked and attacked him, and now he was lying on the ground with a grin on his face, "I see you don't waste time wondering how to react. Now, if you would be so kind and take your foot off my chest we might go on with this "training" of ours, that is, if you are up to it" he added.

Jen lifted his foot off of Eragon and said with a shameful expression.

"I am so sorry, I was lost in thoughts, I didn't think!"

"Didn't think!? Well, if that wasn't one of the best planned kick I have ever received I must be getting mad. Right in the middle, hard enough to throw a man several feets into the air, but never a thumb between your boot and my armour, thrusting me to the dirt!", he said with an angry expression, but when he saw the look on Jen's face he let out a loud laugh and added, "Don't worry, I was just joking, it's nice getting thrown into the earth once in a while, reminds me of old times"

And as he said those last words his eyes became dreamy, like he was thinking about something long lost, but that changed in a heartbeat and Eragon told Jen to follow him to see some people that were to supervise Jen's "training", or as Jen had come to think of it, his "test", so he decided that he could go and see this boy later.

They hurried past hundreds of tents which and this actually disturbed Jen a little, all looked the same. He was thinking of the inconvenience of not having any marks to know where you were, but was soon disturbed by Eragon, who wanted to know where Eldur was.

"Out hunting, but I can ask him to come if that is what pleases you" Jen answered.

"Let him finish his hunt, Saphira is out there somewhere too, we won't need them for another couple of hours."

They walked on for about five minutes, always walking past a tent with no special difference to Jen; they all seemed to be just as grey and dirty, just as high or low, depends on the height of the observer, the only thing Jen could see different was whether or not the three pieces of wood that held the opening shut were intact or not.

But he could understand that it would have cost the Varden too much to make many types of tents instead of just one, maybe they used magic, who knew? After all, these were the tents of just normal soldiers with no special ranks, they didn't expect much more.

"How long?" Jen asked, but instantly felt his question childish, asking questions about time showed impatience, irritation and immaturity, not what he was trying to be in front of a great man like Eragon, patient, noble and mature beyond his years. He knew he was only around fifteen, but there was no point in showing it so obviously.

But Eragon just smiled and said, "Only about five minutes walk"

And to Jen's surprise he found himself standing in front of a clear area marked "Training" just about five minutes later.

The area wasn't big, after all it was in the middle of the camp, but it was big enough. It was in the shape of a box, it had four corners, and a fence made of freshly laid stones around it. In one corner was a tent with a bench and some first aid kits that included bandages and some cheap potions the healers must have made in a hurry, in case anyone got hurt, accidentally or not. He wondered whether Gertrude had come anywhere near it. The ground was soft and smelled as if something had been laid in it, and as Jen walked to a small group of people waiting in the middle of the area he felt his feats sink a little.

"Brá, a plant that doesn't loose its moisture for months after being picked from the earth, it grows in Surda and the locals use it to soften the grounds. They just put it on the ground where they want it to be and then add a little more water. The plant almost instantly fastens it self to the ground. It is ideal for training grounds such as this one, it prevents injuries from being thrown into the ground", and as Eragon said the last words of his sentence he looked at Jen with amused eyes, "We have around two hundred areas identical to this one all around the camp."

When they met up with the people that had been waiting in the middle of the area Jen realised that he recognised most of the dozen people standing there. There was the black skinned woman that he had seen at the tent, Nasuada, and as was the elven woman who he found so curious, Arya, king Orrin, Jormundur, a funny looking dwarf, Angela and her cat, the Urgal that had been in the tent earlier, much to Jen's displeasure, after all it had been Urgals that had killed his best friend Bjorn, but in war that must be left under the table for some time to come. Then Jen had counted everyone he knew, but there were also a woman wearing green clothes, Jen couldn't help but get the feeling there was something more to her than met the eye, an old man and three soldiers in full arms.

As Eragon gestured to Jen to bow to the two ladies he knew, Nasuada and Arya, he bowed him self and said to them, "My ladies"

Jen repeated the gesture, but was a little insecure, he wasn't used to such manners, and in his pitiful attempt to look both royal and knowing perfectly what he was doing he found himself bowing too low, which made Angela the witch laugh quite a bit about the oversized armour that started to sink a little into his neck. He realised his mistake and tried to get out of the position by thrusting his head as fast as he could backwards with the results of almost falling backwards, if it wouldn't have been for Eragon who held his arm behind Jens back he would have.

Some of the little group had begun to laugh with Angela at this amusing event, a thing that made Jen a little nervous actually, which was strange, considering the fact that Jen had considerably controllable nerves.

"Don't worry argetlam," Angela said, "We do not expect someone as young as you to be able to stand before total strangers that all act as they were your superiors by far. We might do as good as you to remember that you are something that none of us could possibly match, except maybe Eragon, but that is understandable, he is both older and more experienced."

"Well, aren't we here to see just how experienced he is?" The old man said, "If I remember it right we all underestimated Eragon when we first saw him, if someone would have told me how he would turn out I would have laughed louder than a boar seeing a pig"

"Thank you for that Otto," Eragon said, rather irritated, but added to Jen "Otto is one of the Varden public representatives; his job is to give people insight into the leaders plans, or as some would see it, our plans"

"Yes, after we have valuated you, and I have no doubts that you have known that is what we're about to do for some time, we will have to discuss your future within the Varden, after all you are a rider, and as rider, your job is to lead. We are at war and we need every leader we can get. I want to know, are you in this for real, or are you just here to enjoy our protection, because if that's the thing, you better leave now, you are in more danger here than out there on you own!" Arya said, her stiff voice showing no mercy at all, "I say this because I know that some did not want to take part in any of this until he realise he had to"

Her eyes flickered to Eragon and back to Jen. He hadn't really thought it this way. He had only wanted to meet another rider, someone that could maybe tell him what was going on with him, all those changes, new powers and thoughts. He hadn't expected to make epic enemies as Galbatorix was to him now, he hadn't expected to participate in a battle, he had wanted so many things, things that were distant to him now. He was caught in a war, and he had to decide once and for all whose side he was on.

_You know the answer already, you have never been an ally of the empire, why think so much about it? _Eldur said.

_You don't understand, that would mean I would never be able to go back to the monastery, my friends, fighting for the Varden also means danger I am not sure I am ready to face! _Jen answered.

_Not ready to face! Are you trying to insult me? Do you think I would have chosen some weakling to ride me? If you wouldn't be ready you wouldn't have gone into this war, you are stuck in it whether you like it or not, there is no way out now, you made your choice when you killed all those soldiers in the battle of the burning planes, when you hurried to save Eragon, when you came back with him and met the free people of Alageasia. And don't you dare think this is a sole sacrifice of your own, I will be there for you through what ever comes to our path! This is no choice for you to make alone, this is a choice for us to make together. Whether you like it or not, I chose you, and I chose you for a reason. Now show me that reason and answer the lady, gods damn it._

And as to make his words count more to Jen he dived from the skies directly from above the small group and landed at Jen's back. He caught Jen by surprise because the only image Jen had got from Eldur were the top of an ocean of skies, Eldur had not allowed him to get further knowledge of his position. Saphira did not make such a dive but flew in circles down to her rider, as divine as ever and with the sense of the great power of her ancestors. There was no question of which dragon was more experienced, but nonetheless she sat down at Eldur's side as if they were equals. And maybe she thought they were, she was wise enough to realise that in a world of two only two dragons loyal to the cause it would be unwise to be arrogant.

"You are right, thanks" Jen whispered to Eldur before answering Arya, "You speak the truth, I do not want to take any part in war", but before any of the others got the opportunity to react to his words he added," But I am stuck in one nonetheless. What I wish for is peace, and nothing else, I wish for peace between every race, I wish for peace in Alageasia. But to gain peace I realise we will have to go to war, whether we like it or not. I also realise that due to my circumstances as a rider I will have to play a crucial part in this war, whether I go into hiding or stay and fight, I will always have to play my part. As does Eldur. We do not _want_ to fight, but we _have_ to, we have no_ choice_ except live with it and maybe make something good of it. This may sound childish to you, but honestly we just don't know what to do but fight for what we believe is right. But we will not be mindless dolls on strings, we are here for what WE believe is right, not what others think."

_That was fine, but you could maybe loose the theatre language, dolls on strings, play your parts, huh_

_Eldur?_

_Haha, just joking, your speech was fine._

Jen realised Eldur was just trying to get him back to the ground before his valuation started, he would have to be in perfect shape when it started, both physically and in his mind.

"Well, good then," Arya said, but a worried glimpse ran through her eyes, she might have noticed that his eye pupils had turned the exact colour of Eldur as he said those words, but then back to the sky blue they were most of the time.

"Shall we start then?" Nasuada asked, it was actually more of an order than a request.

Jen nodded and Eragon stepped forwards and began instructing Jen what he should do and what each people were there to test. The soldiers were just in case there were assassins in the neighbourhood, Otto was there for the public, Orrin for Surda, Nasuada for the Varden, the Urgal for the Urgals, and the dwarf, Orik, was there for his race and Arya for hers. These six were there to report to their people what Jen could do, or couldn't. The young pretty woman in the green clothes, Trianna was her name, was there to test his magic, Jormundur was there to test his weapons skills and Angela in some things Eragon could not fully explain, but she had requested to be there. Eragon would however test how much he knew in ways that should be practised more private.

Trianna would be first to examine him. She asked him to do numerous things, and to his and every others surprise he could do them all and better than his examiner.

"You seem to have been taught well to handle magic, your powers are those of an experienced one and still you tell give us the impression you have not been able to wield magic before you met your dragon. That can hardly match!?" Trianna said with frustration, that a mere child could humiliate her so was not acceptable without further explanation.

Jen met Eragon's eyes. Since Eragon had gotten permission to get into Jen's mind he knew why Jen was able to know so much about the rules of magic and how to make them more powerful, he knew Jen had been taught all those things at the monastery.

"The secrets of dragons and their riders will never be fully understood by others," Eragon said, saving Jen from the uncomfortable position he was in, "You are an extraordinary powerful and gifted sorceress, but you must remember that we get our powers from a source much more ancient and powerful than you, you simply can't gain that strength, but nonetheless your strength is hardly matched by other people touched by magic"

Trianna changed her mood a little, she obviously was a bit arrogant and didn't want to accept never being able to reach to his level of magic, but knowing she was still pretty powerful seemed to ease her mind.

"Very well, you exceed all my expectations, I can not test your skills any further. I thank you for the honour."

And with that said Trianna bowed and backed away from him until she finally sat down, she had conjured most of the magic too and was understandably pretty tired, even though Jen did not feel that he had exhausted himself much. He had been taught basically everything the "monks" knew about magic, except doing it. He knew the rules, he knew the shortcuts, he even knew things Bjorn didn't, although he was the one able to in the beginning.

Jormundur was next, but it was obvious within a few minutes that he was no match for Jen. Jen had been taking fighting lessons since he was six years old, and was considered a considerable match for an empire soldier at the age of nine. He knew things about fighting and duelling that soldiers that had been fighting for decades would not know, he only lacked experience in real fights, or at least he lacked it until recently.

"Dragons give'ya tha´also?" Jormundur asked.

_A great fellow, but not very bright _Jen thought.

_Well, who knows, some people like to be underestimated, although I doubt our friend here likes that _Eldur said and turned his head to Eragon.

Jen looked at Eragon, but when no help came from that direction he had to come up with an excuse, he didn't want them to know about his past this soon, so instead he said:

"A few months for a young boy in the wilds alone teach you a thing or two"

He instantly saw that his answer did not satisfy a single person in the group, except for maybe one of the soldiers that continuously kept on nodding his head.

"Well, you will just have to trust me, wont you?" He tried instead.

"Yes, I am afraid so, " Nasuada said, "But don't you think we do so blindly" and then whispered under her breath, "I have already made that mistake before"

"Maybe you would like to duel me?" Arya said and drew her sword away from her belt, "It has become a tradition I guess" and once again Jen found her eyes flicker to Eragon.

"It would be an honour" Jen said, not knowing whether it would be an insult to refuse or whether something lay behind this. He knew elves were powerful, but how powerful he had no idea, except this one time when this man had thought he was an elf and almost fainted.

She waited, an ancient trick of patience, it depended on how long the dueller would wait how keen he was. If he attacked too soon he had no idea what you were doing by waiting, and was probably both arrogant and impatient, if he attacked too late he was probably wondering what the hell you were doing but got tired of waiting. If he however waited until the right time came he was to be fought with respect and caution.

Jen knew this and decided that against such powerful foe it was better to be underestimated. He counted to fifty seven slowly in his mind, knowing she would wait for at least a minute before she showed the mark, and stepped forward with his own sword drawn and ready.

She jumped forward and swung her sword to his right side, but Jen was ready and raised his sword, and when she lifted her own in delusion and slashed at his left side instead he raised the dagger he had been keeping in his left hand and blocked the attack with speed unmatched by any human. Both training and his new abilities were put out after that and the fight kept on for almost half an hour, and to Jens delight he saw the surprise on Arya's face every time he blocked one of her moves, and sometimes even getting a few opportunities to make an offensive move him self.

They kept on for another five minutes, but Arya only made her moves faster and stronger and she seemed to be able to do this forever, and it was obvious that she had far more experience than she did, and after only a little while it became obvious that she was winning.

_You will have to try harder, the soldiers have already placed bets _Eldur said to Jen trying to encourage him.

_Really, how much? _Jen answered.

_Well, two to one that you will be crushed _Eldur answered.

_And there is actually one that believes I'm going to defeat her?_ Jen asked full of hope.

_Well, he thinks you'll be in a coma for three months… But the main thing is that none of them thinks you'll die! _Eldur said, and failed terribly to hide his amusement.

_Oh, a real encouragement, "At least I won't die"… _Jen said.

_Well yo… _Eldur tried but Jen was even more concerned about this fight than before, and began putting every strength in his body to it, blocking Eldur from his thoughts.

And as Arya began a series of complex strikes that would have finished every other soldier, every other human, he drew every single drop of strength he felt, both in his body and mind, into this one stroke, and as fast as lightning and as powerful as a thunder he swung his sword at Arya, who was just able to block it, but she was thrown into the ground and found Jen still pushing his sword down on hers, she was stuck. Jen looked at the reflection of his eyes in hers and saw a sight that scared him. His pupils were on fire, and the veins that lay from them were the colour of molten lava.

But Arya saw this too and became terrified. She screamed so loudly that Jen came to his senses and loosened his push enough for her to throw him four feets into the air and even further away from her, and then she stood up and walked away, shaking like a straw in a storm.

Eragon ran after her, but she just told him to stay away and began to run. Eragon then walked in Jen's direction and anger seemed to shone off of him like rays of light.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled at Jen.

Eldur raised his wings and roared at Eragon. Saphira jumped in front of Eldur and roared back. People came running from the tents nearby to see what was going on, and their faces described pure terror.

The two dragons stood against each other, both magnificent, Saphira as divine as her foremothers that once ruled the skies, and Eldur as terrifying as his forefathers that had terrorised every race of Alageasia before their race had been doomed to extinction. Both were in attack positions, ready to die and forever kill their race for their riders, that both stood there by their dragon's side, also with their weapons drawn, with the one exception that while Eragon was furious, Jen was just standing their in total shock. This would have been a fair victory at the monastery, nothing wrong with it, except for the fire.

It must have been that that scared Arya so much. After all it had scared Jen too, the fire had been real, it had not been a delusion, it had been a real fire, but _how_ Jen was not sure.

"I…I'm not sure" He answered Eragon. It was the truth.

"Well, you did something didn't you!?" Eragon continued yelling, "I know her, I know her well, loosing a fight wouldn't do this to her! Just tell me, what did you do?"

"For goodness sake Eragon, can't you see the boy is devastated." Angela said, but when Eragon moved closer to Jen she continued, "Stop it, you fool, you can't be so blind from love that you can't see that he couldn't possibly lie to you now! He has no knowledge of what happened. Stay away from him, you fool"

And with that said she hurried to Jen and dragged him away from the training area, with Jen still in a trance Eldur followed them every footstep and dared anyone to come near them. At first Eragon was going to follow them, but Saphira walked in front of him and blocked his way.

Angela led Jen past even more tents than Eragon had earlier this morning, but Jen didn't really care, he was thinking about what had caused so much fear in Arya. Why she had been so afraid he just could not understand fully. He could understand a little fright, but running away shaking like he was some kind of a demon, like he was Galbatorix him self. He couldn't get his mind off it, and he felt so bad about it.

He didn't really notice the live that was starting to wake in the camp. Soldiers sat in front of their tents sharpening their swords, women cooking, that was, if they weren't sharpening their own swords or armour. The Varden held no prejudice against women and war, so it wasn't uncommon to see a female soldier, much unlike as it was at the Empire.

"Here we are love," Angela said, "Just get your self inside and I'll give you a drink that should make you feel better. Is that okay with you?"

Jen nodded and nervously entered the tent while Eldur positioned him self outside it, looking curiously at everyone that hurried past him. Jen had been wrong about one thing earlier, some tents were different, and so was this one. It was brown and made of something that seriously reminded Jen of a seal hide. But then again, the hide had to keep the heat inside and must be waterproof.

The tent was also bigger inside than it gave away when you walked past it. it was long and high, and Jen saw a little wooden chair behind a low table made from the same material. All kinds of things were hanging from the ceiling, claws, plants, stones, bones and runes were only few of the things. A little inner a piece of cowhide had been hung up to hide the rest of the tent, but as Angela loosened it to get further inside he saw that it wasn't that different from the rest, things hanging from the ceiling and wooden chairs. But he also saw a box that included several vials full of potions. There was also a locked cabin made of glass that included even more Vials. A little further inside was a big chest that Jen thought looked a bit curious, but made no more thought about it.

"Come, come," Angela said and pointed on a pile of furs on the floor. Now that Jen looked down he noticed there were two of those on the floor with a low table between them, "Sit down on this one, it's mine, I don't think Aren would be pleased if she knew you lay in her bed wearing full armour"

Jen sat down and received a cup from Angela. He tasted the drink and found it quite nice, a bit sour but still sweet, and the smell reminded him of something he had smelled when he was flying on Eldur.

"Drink it" She said smiling, but when he had finished his drink her face became heavier and it was like something began to reveal it self in her appearance.

He did not see any signs of age on her physically, but still he could not figure how old she was. Her face said to him that she was around thirty, but the way she breathed out of her mouth somehow told him she was around forty. Then her voice said somewhere around sixty. This amazed Jen, but he could not find the courage to ask. The witch seemed to understand that and said to him:

"There is one thing you must understand before I tell you a few things you need to know. For the first you need to realise what I am. I am a witch, not a sorceress. I can handle some magic, but that is not the essence of my nature. The essence of a sorceress or sorcerer is and always will be magic, they will be controlled by it and it will forever be a part of their lives. But witches are not controlled by magic. What drives us is something far deeper, something that cannot be explained fully by words. Mother Nature is our mistress; she gives us the power of knowledge. We can never stay in one place for too long, we must forever keep on our journey of life. That is both our blessing and our curse. Mother granted us longer lives, not as long as yours will be though, but we live many times a normal man lives. We love nature, and therefore we have the unstoppable need to know everything about it. That is why we are so good at making potions, we just know how, we want to know how, not because somebody told us to, but because we want to. And because of our long lives we will know more. I for one remember healing Brom the dragon rider back to his health after the battle of the rider's fortress at their island. I remember the other riders running to him shouting, chaos ruled, you could not see that this was once a place of great knowledge and power, it was only ruins. I remember the boy in his arms, and I remember what he said to me when I tried to separate the two. He held tighter to the boy and said:

"_No, you will not take him, don't you dare."_

I tried reasoning with him but he just kept on saying this. I asked his master, Oromis, to take the others away, and when they were gone I sat down and waited. I could sense the hatred that had been released when the boy had been killed, ran through with Galbatorix's own sword. But I could also feel the fear, not the boy's, but Galbatorix's. I touched the wound and felt the pain, again not the boy's, but his foe's. Bravery and love was the one thing I felt from him. But when I touched him Brom spoke again, and this time he said a few words that have made serious impact on my soul, for they were said with gratitude and pride, he said:

_Angela, _For I had told him my name, _Do you know who this is? This is the bravest rider I have ever known. He had the opportunity to flee, he could have tried at least, but instead he saved me. He saved me Angela. _At this point he had started to cry and shouted at me._ HE COULD HAVE LIVED, BUT INSTEAD HE SAVED ME, ANGELA, DO YOU HEAR THIS, HE SAVED ME. We were standing on the remaining of the northern watch tower and I had lost my sword, Angela, he would have killed me! But instead he saved me. He jumped at him and slashed at his eye. They both fell, but I could still see it. The fire, Angela, the fire. His eyes, Angela, they were on fire. He had probably broken every bone of his body, Angela, he fell on top of him, Angela, he broke every bone of his body, Angela, I heard it, Angela, I heard them brake, but still he smiled and his eyes, Angela, they were on fire, Angela. Even when he ran his sword through his stomach, Angela, they were on fire, he still smiled, and it caused him so much pain when his sword broke, Angela, his sword isn't whole, Angela. And then he was dead, Angela, he was dead, he is dead._

And then he fainted, still holding the boy so tight that I had to use magic to loosen them. I believe the boy was the reason Brom didn't die when his dragon died. The boy kept him there. The boy sacrificed him self for Brom, and that sacrifice brought us the Varden, or what I like to call it, the hope. For Brom was the creator of the Varden. But this story was just to show you two things, for one that I am far older than I look, and for the second I wanted to show you the madness Galbatorix is sick of."

These last words made Jen think of his dreams and of Shruikan and finally understood his death wish. The madness that hunted Galbatorix must leap a little into his dragon, and so much death had to be enough to wish for you own.

But Angela kept on.

"I wanted to tell you a few things you must know. You know I'm a witch, and because of my bond with nature I can see things many can not. You must for one realise that Eragon is young, very young. Even for his appearance his mind is still human, and as was his body until a few months ago. His new body gives him feelings and thoughts he does not understand, and for example you saw that earlier today when he got so angry of you for hurting Arya. He has loved her since before he even saw her, it is his destiny, and after he was transformed into an elf he has not been able to control his emotions. Human minds can not cope with elfin feelings, not more than elfin minds cope with human feelings, but that I suspect you already know, or don't you? May I ask you, as a human you have always found it easy to suppress your feelings, you have never been particularly angry nor happy, and the one time you felt sadness was when something really terrible happened. You have however found it increasingly difficult to hide your emotions since you became a dragon rider, and your appearance seems to change faster than it should be. You also seem to feel the effects of my potion sooner than humans, since I see your eyelids have become heavier. But don't worry, this is only to make you sleep your worries and tiredness out, you shouldn't be burdened by them so young."

And as she finished those last words he found himself unable to stay awake and to his horror he sunk into the furs and fell asleep.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Fire in eyes, real fire in eyes. She knew she had seen it, and she knew what it was, but the possibilities that left her were terrifying for her. She knew it was supposed to be a sign, whenever feelings were shown in eyes, that must be a sign. That was what she had been taught, but she knew better. You had to inherit the ability. It wasn't something you could control, it showed your deepest feelings and thoughts, and for that it might be a curse more than anything else. She knew this not because she could do it herself, but because she knew others that could.

She remembered one specially, it was actually one of her first memories, but she remembered when her older brother, heir to the throne, got this strange glimpse of fire one time when he brought his dragon home with him and some other boys had made fun of him for it. But otherwise she only remembered his sky blue eyes when he looked at her. She wasn't old when he had died, and she had heard great tales of his death, but the one thing she had truly believed was that when he died, his eyes had shone of fire. And that was what had scared her so much, that the exact same thing had happened with a young and mysterious rider named Jen, and she couldn't help but wonder, if these things were only inherited, and she knew her brother had gotten it from her mother, from whom had Jen inherited it, and why was he holding power that only those fit for the throne of Du Weldenwarden were worthy of, a power that had been running through her family's blood for over a millennia.

_**End of part one**_

**I have nothing to say here really, but sorry, sorry how long it took me to update. I twice promised a new chapter within a month, in both cases I failed. I could tell you all my excuses, like that I had to work more than expected and so many other things, but it doesn't really matter. Now I finally got some holidays, I finally got rid of this huge writers block that had been hunting me for months, the very same I thought I had gotten over. I believe I have created enough material for me to work on for several chapters in this 13 and a half word pages long chapter ( 7000 words :D ). I believe Jen's life is becoming clearer, his destiny and purpose, and I also think he is beginning to look more "normal", and by that I mean not some superman that has no flaws. I hope the next chapter will be up soon enough, but now the clock has reached 00:34 and I am getting pretty tired. If anyone has any idea whether I should keep this rating or move it up or down I would be so glad for the help, I have no idea my self. I just make my story the way I think it ought to be, I am not trying to make it softer, that would be like parents deciding never to tell their children about the birds and the bees.**

**If you did like the chapter ( or not ) you are more than welcome to tell me about it, maybe some ideas in case I get another block? You know how ( R&R )**

**Adalbjorn**

**Ps. Thanks for anyone who kept reading and didn't think I lay dead in a shutter somewhere ;D**


End file.
